Good Cure, Bad Nurse
by TheLastYukami
Summary: When Tryndamere goes in for a physical, it's made apparent that he is suppressing something that should not be supressed. As part of her job, Nurse Akali tries to aid his plight. But what happens when she too becomes victim to the beast within? Commissioned three-shot formerly titled "Physical of the Barbarian".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Yukami here with a very special story for you all. I am proud to announce this as my first ever commissioned story, made by the request of Waddlebuff. I had a blast writing this out, and more so for one of the best fanfiction smut writers for the League of Legends community. I sincerely hope you all enjoy it as much and would appreciate any and all criticism in reviews and pms!**

 **With that said, enjoy the story!**

 **Update: this story was double comissioned! get ready for three chapters of ninja sex and "quality" content!**

Tryndamere paced calmly through the halls of the Institute, passing, of course, the many active summoners and champions that were busy during the mid-afternoon times such as this. He caught eye to several people he knew or were acquainted with, sending a friendly nod or pleased wave of the hand. His acts were genuine indeed, but his mind was elsewhere. He could only focus on his current destination, one of which he has had for several years now.

Today was the fourteenth of the month, and with it the day he is scheduled to get his bi-monthly physical check-up with the League. It's standardized for all champions to get a physical examination frequently to see if they are still able to perform in rift matches or if there are any detriments to hinder their skills, such as disease or pregnancies. This was a regularly scheduled occasion, to which every champion, regardless of faction or affiliation, was required to take to continue participation within the fields of justice.

As Tryndamere turned the corner and saw the hextech sliding doors of the hospital built within the institute, he released a rather weary sigh. While he has never had an issue with a simple physical, and in most cases they ended with a good note of his health, he would rather not take them on the fact that he held no interest in their practices.

Passing through the doors, Tryndamere was bombarded with the smell of medical equipment and lemon-scented floor polish. The main lobby had several couches and chairs to his right, near a hallway that had a sign labeled "emergency center", while the left side only had one hall and the receptionist counter. The barbarian immediately walked to the counter where the receptionist sat, making a grunt to gather the female seated behind it's attention. She was obviously a summoner, given her purple robes and summoner orb sitting on the desk close to her. Her hood was down, allowing the warrior to see her dirty blonde hair stream freely down her back and over her shoulders. She looked about twenty or twenty-one years of age, one of the younger faculty members for the hospital, he noted. Her eyes were sky blue, hidden behind circular glasses.

"Good afternoon, sir! How may I help you?" she said, her voice soft and soothing.

"My name is Tryndamere. I am here for the scheduled champion physical examination." Tryndamere replied, his voice deep and low like a growl, but almost robotic and automated at the same time. He was so used to saying the same thing, Ashe told him he had the habit of saying the same thing in his sleep the week prior to his exam.

The woman nodded with a smile before pulling her orb in front of her and fiddling with it, searching for something within the glow of the magical ball. After several seconds of silence, she hummed lightly, her smile growing wider for but a moment.

"Ah, yes. Tryndamere, the Barbarian King and Avarosan King of the Freljord. Scheduled to take an exam at three o'clock on the fourteenth of every other month. Alright, just head down this hall here on my right side to the elevator and go up to the fifth floor. Then go right and then left at the corner. Your examination room is the second on the left." She pointed, making various gestures with her hand to further explain the path to his room. Tryndamere merely grunted in reply, before nodding and walking through to the hall on his left side. He passed by several doctors and patients, some of which giving a nod of greeting that he didn't care to reply to. Reaching the Elevators, he pressed the button to head up, seeing the number dial down on the panel above the frame from 7 slowly. While he waited he looked down the halls to his right and left, seeing more doctors, nurses and patients move about freely. It wasn't until he caught an eye with one particular nurse that he stopped looking around.

It took him a few seconds to recognize her, but he immediately caught her name on his tongue after noticing whom she was with. A rather tall male with a medical mask and rectangular glasses, along with a Yordle holding a clipboard in hand.

 _That's Akali…the Ionian ninja. And next to her is Shen and Kennen…_ Tryndamere thought. He hadn't realized his eyes were stuck to her green irises until a moment later when she sent a light smile to him. He made a short scan of her body, taking mental note of her appearance. Attired of course in her nurse outfit, she wore a white sleeveless button shirt that cut down to expose quite the bit of cleavage onto her chest and raised up enough just to expose some skin to her thighs where her white thigh high socks didn't reach.

He heard the familiar ding of the elevator, and upon turning back to it, saw the doors slid open for him to enter.

 _Let's just get this over with._ He thought walking into the small space.

* * *

As Tryndamere walks into the elevator, Akali's expression shifts to a serious one, her smile immediately shifting to a frown. There was something significantly off about the Barbarian king that she had caught when they met gazes for the brief moment. It was as if there was something lingering within him, something dark and pained.

"Akali," Shen called to her, pulling the Kinkou out of her thoughts. "You seem distracted."

"I apologize. I had seen something disturbing a moment ago and was reflecting." She replied, earning surprised and concerned looks from her fellow ninjas.

"What was it?" Kennen asked.

"The Barbarian King…he was scheduled for a physical today, was he not?" she asked. Kennen looked down to the clipboard in hand and flips several pages over. After a second of reading, he looked back up to the two ninjas and nodded.

"Indeed. His exam is scheduled to occur in about ten minutes."

"You saw an imbalance, didn't you?" She added. Akali looked to the Eye of Twilight and nodded. Shen hummed in thought. "Well done, my disciple. I have already sensed the anomaly within the Avarosan king when he walked into the hospital. I will need you two to join me in his examination today, as I need to unravel the source of his imbalance."

"Understood." Both ninjas agreed before following the ninja to the elevators Tryndamere went to. Akali furrowed her brow, however.

 _I do not know…it seems to be more than just a simple anomaly imbalance._ She thought.

Soon the three were in the elevator and heading up the hospital, the entire time Akali deep in thought to what she saw within the gaze Tryndamere held when they met eyes. Before long they were in front of the door to his room, Shen proceeding first to see the condition he held. The looked inside the smaller room to see a desk sitting adjacent to the medical bed on the opposite wall of the room. Tryndamere looked up from the ground where he leaned against the bed, catching an eye of the three individuals to enter. His brow furrowed at the two more people to enter besides Shen, who was his regularly scheduled doctor. It was almost immediate that Akali sensed the disturbance when she entered the room. She looked to the Barbarian king, noticing his slouched back and impassive demeanor.

"Afternoon, Barbarian King. We are here to proceed with your bimonthly physical examination." Shen spoke up.

"We? I thought you were the only one to do it." Tryndamere replied.

"I know this is rather impromptu to have my assistant and another doctor here for a mere physical but rest assured nothing will change about the procedure," Shen called. Tryndamere looked to Kennen and to Akali before grunting low and nodding, crossing his arms over his chest patiently. "Before we begin, I would like to ask a few questions. Have you experienced any physical or mental issues within the last two months?"

Tryndamere looked to him nonchalantly before shrugging. "Nope. I haven't felt any different than since the last time." He replied. Shen scribbled into his clipboard some notes while nodding.

"Okay. Have you felt any physical or mental disturbances either within or without the fields of justice that affect your performance?" he continued.

"No, I have not."

Once again, Shen scribbled into the clipboard before tapping twice with the pen he held. "Alright then. The last question, has anyone spoke to you about issues with physical or mental appearances you may have had within the last two months?"

Tryndamere frowned, his expression growing annoyed at the sudden influx of seemingly random questions. "Why does this matter? I have never had to answer questions in my physicals. What makes this time so different?"

"I apologize Tryndamere, but it is imperative you answer these questions completely and honestly. They are to benefit you and your examination today." Kennen spoke up. Shen merely nodded along with the Yordle's words. Tryndamere groaned.

"Fine. No, no one has approached me about anything."

Once more, the ninja scribbled into the clipboard, nodding as he wrote. He slid the pen into the slot on the top of the board before sighing contentedly.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Now on to your physical…" Shen began. He looked to the fist of Shadow, his mask moving almost like he smiled. "Akali, would you kindly proceed?"

Akali's eyes went wide with surprise, nearly mimicking Tryndamere's expression of shock. "Me? Why me, sir?"

Shen rested a hand on her shoulder. "I believe my youngest disciple and prodigy should have a good handle on how to perform physicals, and since this is one of the first ones you will witness, you can take care to examine the Freljordian king in my stead. Besides…" he leaned forward, moving next to her ear. "You can take care of it." He whispered.

Akali looked to the Eye of Twilight incredulously before looking to the king, her eyes meeting his. It was then that she realized what she felt was wrong with him, what the disturbance she noticed earlier was. Deep behind those stoic and unmoving eyes was something violent and ferocious. Deep within his spirit was a beast, a monster waiting to break the shackles that kept him down. It was then that the beast met eyes with her, longing and begging for the release from the shackles that withheld it inside Tryndamere. This beast was his soul, his drive.

The beast was the balance within the Barbarian King, and being locked far away was tilting the scales that kept him impassive.

 _It makes sense now._ She thought. _He has the eyes and portrayal of a man worn by duties and responsibilities. His political marriage to the Frost Archer, the matches he participates in with the Institute, not to mention possible numerous gatherings he has to attend for international affiliation. That beast is his barbarian side. The monster that lusts for destruction and conquest. He is holding it back in the shackles of his mind for the sake of his responsibilities_

It was then that Akali knew exactly what to do. She looked to the Eye of Twilight with resolution, nodding in agreement to taking his physical. She walked around calmly and moved to the desk next to the medical bed he was seated upon. She pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and a stethoscope, proceeding silently with the physical. It began simple, heart rate reading and lung checks, along with reflex examination with his legs and arms, and infection tests with his nose, ears, eyes and tongue. After each test, she would take a clipboard sitting on the desk and write down information.

 _He checks out physically. That was almost guaranteed when he walked into the hospital._ She thought. _It's just his balance needs to be adjusted. But how…_

That's when it hit her. Her eyes widening in revelation for naught more than a second as she looked to the visage of the warrior. She quickly picks up the pen and clipboard in hand and writes down a note at the bottom of the page she was on.

"Well Mr. Tryndamere, it seems your physical health is up to par with Institute standards for the most part," Akali explained, removing the rubber gloves she wore. Tryndamere furrowed his brow in confused irritation at the last part of her statement.

"What do you mean 'for the most part'? I told you, I don't have any-"

"I am sorry, sir. But at this moment I am unable to complete your physical as per scheduled. In order to complete the procedure more adequately, I need a few select tools that I do not have currently." Akali interrupted him. "However I know you are a busy man, and I will not take up your time for much longer than needed. I request that you return to the hospital tonight around ten p.m. for us to continue."

Tryndamere raised an eyebrow, more confused than before about the sudden reschedule. "Ten tonight? Why so late?"

"Just as you have business to take care of, I have duties to fulfill here. Tonight at that time, I will be more readily prepared to continue the examination. I apologize for the inconvenience." She reasoned. Tryndamere growled lowly, before sighing and nodding.

"Fine. I will return at ten tonight."

"Excellent. With that, you are free to leave now." Akali finished, walking to the door and opening it for the Barbarian King. Tryndamere stood from the medical bed and walked out the room, moving through the halls to the exit of the hospital. Once he was outside the room, Akali closed the door with her superior and fellow ninja of the Kinkou. Her expression turned serious to match theirs.

"I know what it was that imbalance him, now." She said plainly. "He has a soul of a bloodthirsty warrior, which he has held down for years for the sake of his marriage and position in the league. It's almost weeping for freedom, even for a moment. It wants conquest and domination." Shen and Kennen nodded in agreement.

"And you know how to balance that beast, I presume?" Kennen spoke up. Akali nodded.

"Yes. I have to give his spirit the one moment of freedom it lusts for. By any means necessary."

"Then you have my permission as head surgeon of the Institute's hospital and the Eye of Twilight to proceed, Fist of Shadow. I do not believe you have any qualms against this, Kennen?" Shen spoke up, looking to the yordle.

"So long as you are careful with what happens, Akali. There is a vicious creature in the eyes of that man, and I do not want you to overstep and cause harm to yourself." Kennen warned.

"Looking at his situation, it does not seem like I can avoid it," Akali replied ominously.

* * *

Night came relatively quickly, considering the warrior had little else to do besides the seldom matches. He once again walked through the hextech doors of the hospital and up to the reception counter. Not surprised to see someone other than the woman this afternoon sitting in the seat. This time it was a young man, who had more interest in his handheld gaming device than the job he was assigned to. It didn't matter either way whether he was paying attention to Tryndamere or not. He came to finish the exam and he was going to.

"Excuse me," Tryndamere called, earning a rather annoyed glance from the male. "I am here for my physical."

"Physical? At this late? I don't remember being told anything about that." The male replied with a quizzical look. _If you kept your head out that damned device for three seconds maybe you would have._ Tryndamere thought. The male pulled his summoner orb out from under the desk he was seated behind and scrolled through it for a second. His eyes lit up when he found something.

"Oh yeah! Tryndamere! You were supposed to show up at ten tonight by request of the medical assistant Akali. Same room, same floor bud." The male said casually, putting his attention back into his device. Tryndamere grunted before walking down the same hallway to the elevators. The halls were relatively quiet now in comparison to earlier, which was to be expected since the hospital only runs non-emergency sections when the summoning chambers are still active. Going up the elevator to the fifth floor, the halls were dimmed low, probably to allow those staying overnight the correct lighting to sleep but enough for those still working to see easily.

Tryndamere walked down the darker hallways toward the room he was assigned this afternoon, and upon seeing the light from within lit through the cracks beneath the frame turned the knob to enter.

"I am here to-" Tryndamere began, but was cut off when he saw an obviously female nurse with an extremely short skirt on the floor on her knees gathering some supplies that evidently fell ad scattered. Her skirt was short enough that it almost willingly refused to cover the satin white panties of the woman on the floor, and the way her back was arched as she reached under the medical bed, it made it appear as if she intentionally displayed her rather toned and athletic posterior to whoever had the perfect view. In this case, it was Tryndamere.

"Oh. You are here early. Good. We will begin the moment I gather the needles I dropped a second ago." The familiar voice of the Fist of Shadow called. She grunted slightly as if she was using her actual strength to reach and grab the object under the bed. What came out in Tryndamere's ear, however, sounded like a light moan.

 _What the fuck…?_ He thought. He looked away from the assassin, hoping he wasn't caught staring at her overly exposed underwear. Akali eventually stood up, holding a needle in hand before dropping it into the biohazard bin next to the medical bed.

"There we go. Now just sit onto the medical bed while I reevaluate your procedure from earlier." Akali said. Tryndamere looked to the ninja incredulously before nodding slowly. He sat on the bed and watched her seat at the chair at the desk, legs crossed over one another and her gaze affixed to the page. Once again, the short length of her skirt exposed more skin than Tryndamere was comfortable looking at, the smooth cream skin of her thigh all he could see. He didn't know when or why he was so affixed to this woman's exposed appendage, but his eyes refused to leave it from his sight.

Had he been paying enough attention he would have seen Akali looking at his gaze upon her exposed skin. She was satisfied that her plan was bearing fruit, but knew that it would take more than that to unleash and sate the beast that lurked within him. It was also obvious that she would need to lure him both visually and sensually to her and draw it out.

"It appears someone earlier today made an error to your readings from this afternoon," Akali spoke up, drawing the warrior from his trance. "The information here isn't of what I took earlier. I will have to redo the examination."

Tryndamere went wide eyed. "What do you mean? I have to do all that over-"

"No. just the basic procedures like checking heart rate and reflexes. This should not take more than a few minutes." Akali assured, cutting the warrior off from his argument. Tryndamere merely grunted. Akali took the stethoscope out from the desk, along with a pair of gloves. Once situated, the ninja stood from the seat and stepped closer to the warrior.

"Ah, dammit…" she whispered, loud enough for the barbarian to hear her.

"Problem?" he inquired.

"No. The one who was using this room last took the longer stethoscope out of here and replaced it with a smaller one."

"That doesn't seem like a problem," Tryndamere replied. Akali looked to him for a moment.

 _Got you._ She thought. "Really? Alright then. Please remove your shirt for a moment." She taking the instrument to her ears, she pressed the chest piece to his body, her own less than a solid foot apart from his. Tryndamere took off the white t-shirt he was currently wearing and let her examine him, flinching slightly when he realized how close in proximity her body was to his. He could plainly smell the fruit scented fragrance she was wearing, the smell nearly suffocating him.

Akali saw him flinch, letting a very slight grin stretch on her lips. "Breathe in," she ordered. She heard him inhale deeply, knowing that he couldn't help but smell the lotion she had just put on minutes before he walked in. She knew she had to take small steps to make him break. "Breathe out."

"Uhh…"

"Your heart rate is significantly higher than earlier today. Is everything alright?" Akali pressed, already knowing why.

"Y-yeah. Been meaning to ask, however…" Tryndamere replied, earning a look from Akali. "Are all the nurses here dressed like you? I mean if so then it's not a problem. It's just-"

"No. I chose to wear this. I am a ninja first and a nurse second. I must be at least halfway attired to do either or. This provides me with enough freedom to perform as a fighter and serve as a medical assistant." She answered curtly. "IS there an issue?"

"No. just wondering." Tryndamere returned. Akali nodded once before returning back to reading. After examining his heart rate, she wrote down some information on the clipboard she had before backing away from the warrior.

"Alright then. Let us continue-"She began but was cut off by a loud beeping from the desk. She opened the drawer it came from and saw a red light flickering repeatedly. She sighed deeply. "This is rather unfortunate."

"What is wrong?" Tryndamere inquired.

"I am being called for assistance by my superiors. We will have to finish the examination another time." She explained, taking off the stethoscope and dropping it into the desk. "I am sincerely sorry for delaying your completion of a simple physical. If you would be so kind, return tomorrow night at the same time so we may finish."

"Why tomorrow night? Why not in the morning?"

"Because, I have three surgeries to administer, fourteen matches, and two missions in Ionia. That and Shen has designated me to take care of your physical instead of him. Tomorrow night is the only time I will be available to finish." She explained. Tryndamere grunted lowly, knowing it made sense for the reschedule to be adequate.

"Fine then. Is there anything else I would need to know?"

"Yes. We will be working of infections and reflexes once more, so be prepared for that." Akali explained as she walked to the door of the room and opened it. Tryndamere put his t-shirt back on and walked out, but paused for a second when he passed her. He shook his head after his pause and continued, walking down the hallway.

 _I can probably end this tomorrow night. Just one last push._

* * *

The next day came relatively quickly, surprising to Tryndamere as he went about his daily routines. While he was still annoyed that a simple physical was taking much more time and effort than it should have, somewhere deep down he was anxious to continue, his mind constantly drifting to the nurse that requested his return and administered the test. She said that her outfit was of her own volition, meaning she knew exactly what she was choosing to do. Tryndamere wasn't sure if she knew her outfit, or the repeated exposure to the lack thereof was causing quite the reaction in him. Every time he looked back, she came to mind. That toned physique she had, the small yet generously sized bosom she left for cleavage, how shapely and round her posterior was. All he could focus to was her body, and that is what bothered him more than anything. He was a married man, albeit politically involved, and he shouldn't have that mentality. While it is true he doesn't have much of affection from his wife considering their personalities are nearly worlds apart to match their pasts, there shouldn't be a reason for his eyes to stray.

Once again he met the doors of the hospital, the silent whir of the mechanism sliding the frames open for him to enter. He looked to the receptionist counter, seeing the young man from the night prior there again. He didn't care enough this time to humor his behavior, so he just walked to the destination he was accustomed to. Into the elevator and up to the fifth floor. Down the hall and left at the corner. Once again, the room he came to was lit, a shadow cast underneath the door indicating human activity. Wordlessly he opened the door, not surprised but somewhat anxious to see the ninja at the desk of the room scanning through a file. Tryndamere let out a low grunt, earning the eyes and attention of Akali.

"Ah. You have returned as scheduled. Good." She called before standing to her feet and placing the file on the desk. "I have acquired all equipment and validated the time here open with my superiors. We should be able to complete your examination and finish what was started."

Tryndamere nodded before walking over to the medical bed. Just as he was going to sit, however, Akali rested a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked at her curiously.

"I apologize, but for the rest of this exam I will need you to remove all but your underwear." She spoke. Tryndamere's eyes went wide at the request.

"Wait, what? Why do I need to remove my clothing?" he questioned.

"For us to finish where we left off two days ago AND last night in a timely manner, I would need to do the muscle and reflex test simultaneously, plus the final infection test. Believe me, this is the most productive and time efficient method I know. And I am a ninja." She replied. Tryndamere looked at her incredulously for a few seconds, not sure to trust the newer _method_ of examination. After a short pause of glaring down the young woman, Tryndamere released a huff before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." He grumbled. He grumbled. He began pulling the white t-shirt he wore over his head, letting inch after inch of sinewy muscle reveals itself, along with a canvas of scars. Akali couldn't help but eye the barbarian's body with intrigue. Each scar told a different story, varying sizes and shapes and angles spoke the history of his life as a warrior within the tundras of the Freljord. The muscles that seemed to accentuate the many scars only spoke of how he overcame those battles for survival and conquest. To the disciplined ninja, this mere display of age-old conflict was an admirable testament to his former life.

However, within the deeper parts of Akali's partially adolescent mind, they were and alluring image, one that stirred the ninja's hormones. She knew that it was for the warrior that she was doing this, but the smallest part of her mind wanted this herself. She quickly banished the thought from her mind and refocused on the task.

I cannot let my own desires shape the task. She thought, lightly shaking her head. The ninja looked to see the barbarian now reaching for the rims of his black jeans, taking care not to focus on the stretch and twist of his muscles to which continued to pull her mind elsewhere. Pulling the trousers halfway down, she sighed mentally in relief that he was wearing boxers, glad that the baggy underwear would hide whatever tool he had from her.

She was dead wrong.

Once the rim of his pants reached his knees, her eyes went wide as she saw the unfathomably large bulge hanging behind the fabric of his underwear. Judging by the simple curve of it against the fabric, it appeared flaccid, which only shocked the Kinkou further.

It's that big…soft?! She exclaimed mentally. She had to quickly avert her eyes from it, as she caught a mental image of it swollen for just the briefest moments.

"There. Now what?" Tryndamere called after kicking off his pants. Akali looked back to the warrior, her expression going back to the more professional visage she held previously.

"Now we conduct the reflex and infection tests we had performed the other afternoon." She replied. Tryndamere nodded before sitting onto the medical bed. Akali stood from her seat and opened one of the desk drawers, pulling out a few tools and a pair of latex gloves. She then walked over to the barbarian and ran her hands slowly from his abdomen up to his shoulders. Tryndamere inhaled deeply, anxiousness resurfacing from the sudden close proximity that the two made.

"You seem to be alright in terms of physical structure. No signs of infection or muscle damage…" Akali mumbled, taking care to get as close as possible without actually compromising herself.

"I-I don't recall this being…part of the exam." Tryndamere protested. Akali looked up to the barbarian, seeing his face turn red.

 _Now._ She affirmed, letting a wry smile stretch onto her face for him to see. Resting her hands on his shoulders before pulling herself within physical contact against the warrior's chest. She peered into his gaze hungrily, throwing the Avarosan off completely.

"That's because it isn't." she cooed in a whisper. She immediately placed both of her knees beside his legs, effectively straddling his lap. "I just figured I'd finally end this charade I had planned for yesterday."

"W-what're you-"

"You think I didn't see your eyes on me when you walked in? Specifically where they landed?" Akali cut him off her body pressing against him teasingly. "I had this whole thing planned since we met eyes the other afternoon."

"The other afternoon…?"

"Yes. I can still see it now within your eyes too. That dark beast that you had chained within your mind for the years you had forsaken your barbarian lifestyle. It's eating away at your sanity, unbalancing your spirit and sending many waves of unstable energy around you." She explained. "And it is my job to readjust that energy. By whatever means."

Tryndamere was confused, but more so conflicted. He can't possibly agree to what the ninja was implying with her actions. There were uncountable reasons why he should remove the assassin from his lap, redress himself, leave and never speak or remember this event ever taking place. It was taboo in just the idea.

"Wait! We…I-I cannot do this. It's nothing against you. I have a duty to uphold as king of my people." He argued, pushing himself back further onto the medical bed.

"You mean the people you just years ago pillaged and slaughtered? The ones you willingly battled against for the sake of conquest?" she countered, crawling onto the bed to follow his retreat. "These scars you have are the evidence to that fact. They are not your people, Tryndamere. They are nothing like you and you know it."

She was right. He needed another way out. "I have a wife now! Ashe is the one-"Another excuse to follow another few inches away from the predator.

"That you swore allegiance to because of political reasons? That is no marriage; that is a mask to hide the truth." She interrupted, once again proving his excuse to end the inevitable meaningless along with his retreat as she followed him further onto the bed.

"Y-you don't want to do this! I could hurt you badly, or worse kill you!" he protested once more, feeling the wall the bed was against hit his back. Nowhere left to run.

Akali giggled sultrily as she pressed herself against him, now crawling over his legs to sit on his lap. "But that is the point, barbarian king. I want you to hurt me. I can see it deep within you that you want to take me and have your way with my body. That creature within you is crying out for it, and slowly but surely, so are you."

"I don't feel right if I did something to you when you're so young. What are you, twenty? Nineteen?"

"Sixteen." She replied, earning a dumbfounded look from Tryndamere. "But my age has no meaning to what is important. It wouldn't mean anything back when you were an unhinged warrior of the Freljord, either."

"But I am not that warrior anymore! I am king of the Avarosan people and husband to their queen-"

"But you want to be." She interrupted, effectively silencing him. "You want that freedom you gave up years ago back. You want to become the creature you shackled within your mind once more before you submit yourself to the life you have now. You want to do the things you were raised to do as a barbarian because it is what you are. And for this moment…" she trailed off, leaning in close to his face. "You can let yourself go."

Akali immediately pressed her soft lips to his, a gentle incentive for him to indulge into her actions. His eyes widened at the caress of her pampered lips to his rougher and slightly larger ones. His mind was running rampant in denial, screaming at his body for not only allowing the ninja to sway his body to succumb to her advances but to allow it to progress to this level without physical argument. He wanted so badly to throw her off him, to end this taboo he had allowed to continue for the last few days and deny the nurse's word of a completed physical. But instead of throwing her off his lap and off his lips, he allowed it to continue for a few more seconds, the kiss beginning to deepen until the two began mingling tongues with one another.

 _T-this isn't right!_ He mentally argued. However with each second, they were locked with tongues, he felt his lust grow and slowly silence his argument. She was not wrong in any regard from before to his problem. He was a battle-starved barbarian turned false king, an unhinged defiler turned unsatisfied husband, a man who gave up his freedom for the sake of safety with his tribe. Somewhere in his mind, he wanted to relive those feelings, to take the ninja up on her alluring offer. And with each second they kissed, that want turned to need, muting his mental arguments slowly.

 _I shouldn't be doing this! I need to leave! I need…I need to…I…_ he trailed mentally until he saw her eyes open, the inner flare of lust and taunting desire drowning them. It was as if she said "do it. You know you want to".

 _…_

 _…_

 _…ah fuck it._

With that mental surrender, Tryndamere pressed himself into the ninja's lips willingly, inhaling the fruit scent she wore either as a lotion or perfume. Neither of which he cared were the cause, but the utter desire to suffocate in the aroma of the scent. He growled deeply against her press, immediately forcing himself into her mouth with his tongue.

Akali slightly reared, unsuspecting and unprepared for the sudden aggressiveness the warrior took to. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss, her ultimate goal coming into play now as the Barbarian king gave into the repressed beast he held within him. The way his tongue shoved itself into her mouth and immediately took control of the lock, the sudden frantic roam of his hands from her back going both north and south to her shoulders and ass, all of it was sure sign of his unleashed desires. He wanted to take her, to conquer her body and mind as though she was an unclaimed territory. To dominate her within and within and without, putting little regard to the aftermath or consequence of his actions.

She immediately met his aggressive kissing halfway, pressing herself harder into his lips and rolling her own tongue around fervently with his. Her hands clawed harshly at his back while her arms wrapped around his head, putting enough strength into it to pierce his skin and draw the slightest amount of blood. He growled deeply, almost angrily, at her sudden roughness, but when she felt him nearly throw her onto the medical bed on her back and hover dangerously over her, she knew it wasn't of pained irritation, but sexual frustration that he growled. If she wanted it rough, he would play her game. And it was that exact lure into it that she wanted.

Tryndamere's vision went red when he felt the pain of her nails cut into his back, and he could feel the swell of his member within his boxers grow. This is it. This is the feeling he has abandoned so many years ago. The feeling of a genuine fight for dominance, a battle of heated conquest and struggle. Even if it was in the bedroom, it was still a conflict that could sate his inner demons. This mere seconds of harsh kissing and nearly violent examination of her body had him hard as a rock.

He gripped the v-cut of her shirt and pulled down, popping each button from the garment's center with the ease of ripping a piece of paper. Her shirt ripping open to expose her bare breasts, revealing her lack of wearing a brassiere under her clothes. While they weren't as large as some select women he had the ability to meet on the day to day basis, they were still relatively sizable and held an alluring perkiness and plump look that drew him in more. In a way, they were better, and for what he wanted to do, they would play the part he desired more than he needed them to.

He dipped down immediately from her lips, a messy line of saliva linking their lips for a moment before falling onto her bare skin. His mouth focused itself instinctively to her right nipple, capturing the teat between his lips and teeth for his tongue to rampantly roam upon. His right hand followed his mouths example, gripping the exposed free breast between his fingers and groping them desperately. He tugged and prodded the gland hard enough to elicit pain, but the way Akali moaned in response revealed that his action elicited anything but.

Akali's arousal skyrocketed the moment his attention went to her chest, her known sensitivity within that area forcing moans of delirium to break her lips. Her nails raked through his dark, long locks of hair, scratching at his scalp and pulling him deeper into her. She realized there was no way that she could focus on helping him when he was the one assaulting her nerves like she was imbalanced. With that revelation, she let her own desire go, giving into the increasing excitement that she brought upon herself.

Tryndamere licked and sucked onto the teat like a child seeking nourishment desperately, biting into the hardening nipple while flicking his tongue greedily on it. He pulled it back with his mouth once before releasing it with a loud pop. Akali threw her head back in bliss at the rough treatment he gave her and growled when he felt his attention shift to the other nipple his hand was busy with previously. She could feel the cold draft of the room on her chest, the saliva the barbarian left cooling immediately and sending shivers of excitement throughout her like a rush of ice water filling a container. His attention was shorter to her second mammary, however, as she noticed him leave her teat within seconds.

He pulled back quickly and stood off the bed at the edge, earning a confused look from the ninja. He wrapped his hands around her toned thighs, his thumbs sliding under the white stockings she wore as he pulled her by the legs toward the edge of the bed. He could feel the soft, milky skin underneath, which aroused him further because in moments he would be ravishing that porcelain body of hers into the floor. Figuratively and literally, if he felt like it.

"Come here…" he growled, his voice deep and threatening as he violently pulled her to the rim of the bed. He sounded exactly as he seemed, a predator and a warrior. A conqueror and a savage. The sound of his demand sent a shiver through the ninja's body. She knew she was doing this to balance the warrior out of his frustrations, but the way he called to her stirred a deeper desire. One that aroused her immensely as she felt the paper crumple under her back when she was pulled over the edge of the bed.

Her legs hung in the air, his forearms holding them up underneath her knees. He parted her legs open and knelt down between them, observing the red laced g-string panties that she wore under the white short skirt she had. He didn't bother wasting time in removing them conventionally, instead of hiking the skirt to her navel and gripping the fabric from her crotch, ripping the underwear off her to expose her core. Not a moment later, his mouth greedily captured her nethers, his tongue frantically sliding and flicking within her lower lips. Akali moaned loudly, not expecting of the sudden jump from a heated make out and worship of her chest to literally devouring her cunt. While it was sudden to go for the goal so soon, Akali smiled wickedly at the pleasure from his mouth as he continued, his tongue not subtle or consistent in where or how it moved, but hitting the sweetest spots without trying to be.

"AAhhh…! F-fuck!" she swore, throwing her head back as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. His teeth grazed hard past her clit, which sent a thunderbolt of euphoria throughout her. She continued to moan loudly as he assaulted her womanhood, growing louder when she felt his fingers join his mouth and tongue in playing with her.

She thanked the gods that the fifth floor emptied itself after hours so no one would hear the assistant nurse to the head surgeon of the hospital cry out from getting her cunt eaten out, and prayed for them that no one on the lower or upper floors were present to hear her screams.

Tryndamere was desperately addicted to the taste of the ninja's core, greedily lapping at the sweet fluids she released as he tongue fucked her. He couldn't help but introduce his fingers within her, coaxing more of the sweet fluids onto the digits like he was scraping the bowl for the last remnants of flavor. With each pump of his fingers into her and each lick or suck to her clit, he felt her jerk and writhe in bliss, savoring both the flavor of her arousal and her desperation for his touch.

After a minute or two of indulging in the flavor of the Kinkou, Tryndamere stood from between her legs and once again pulled her roughly against his waist, slowly grinding his massive bulge against her nethers. Akali looked into his eyes as he replaced his hands to her , seeing that beast that was previously locked away glare lust-filled daggers at her. Her own eyes were lidded with horniness, her teeth capturing her bottom lip as she saw his hand grab the elastic band of his boxers and hastily tug the fabric down to half of his thighs and expose his engorged member. The sheer mass of it when hard and the burning aura it radiated against her skin made her shudder in anticipation.

"Do it…" she whispered, her voice labored with pants and anxiousness. "Let it free for just this one night, Tryndamere. I want you to use me, destroy me, conquer my body with your hard cock…fuck me as hard as you want, and however, you want to."

No words could describe what her order unleashed within the Avarosan King.

With a primal growl, Tryndamere slammed himself with all his strength into her moist cunt, her young pussy coiling around his entire length like a constrictor to its prey and searing his skin like fire. She screamed out to his harsh invasion of her core, throwing her head back and rolling her eyes behind her head as she came immediately from penetration. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as if she was using him to keep herself from drifting into space with how powerful her orgasm was. He didn't let her ride through her orgasm, however, as his hips began bucking into her body with savage coordination. Her cries of arousal were matched only by the smacking of skin against moist skin and his grunts of effort in getting his own release. The springs of the bed squeaked almost in sync with the furious movements between the two, an audible incentive to both of them how much they enjoyed this.

"Gods…Fuck yes! Harder…! Oh, yes…yes…more!" Akali pleaded, her hands wildly searching for something to grip upon as she lost herself in the best fucking she had ever experienced. Her left eventually found her breasts, to which only buried her deeper into the arousal she was sure to drown in as she tweaked and prodded her nipple in desperation. Their waists met countless times within the short minutes they were connected, with which were joined by the coaxing pleas Akali sent to the now fully unleashed barbarian.

Within minutes, he slams himself harder than ever, letting out a restricted roar as his cock spasms within the ninja. She feels her insides swell as his seed pumps by the goblet into her, breaking past her womb's entrance to pool in her deepest parts. The white magma he fills her with sends her over the edge herself, making it her second orgasm in little under fifteen minutes. She screams in pleasure at the orgasm, before her muscles relaxed and her head falls to the side.

Tryndamere pulls out of the ninja, his still rock hard erection sliding out to allow his spunk to drain from within her cunt. "Turn." He orders plainly, that same growl in his voice. Akali immediately caught onto what his words implied and sat up to turn around. There were less than a few seconds after she turned around and sat onto her knees before Tryndamere gripped the ninja with one hand by her ponytail and pulled her back. She cried out in pain, but that pain spiked her bliss in her core more than she expected.

 _I am quite the masochist…_ she idly thought before her mind went to mush as she felt him sheathe himself into her once again from behind. His thrusts were significantly deeper than before, and to her utter pleasure, curved. With a firm grip to her ponytail and one to her hips, Tryndamere restlessly plowed into the smaller woman, grunting and groaning as her vice-like grip hindered his access and escape. He immediately grips the base of her ponytail before pulling the hairband that kept it in place off, an audible snap of the elastic resonating as her hair fell to her shoulders and down her back. He clasped his hand under her chin and over her neck from behind before pulling her head to face him. He once again stuck his tongue out and shoved it into her mouth, effectively muffling her pants and cries of pleasure from his efforts. He used her short skirt, scrunched up at her navel, as a grip for her lower body, pulling her waist and ultimately her ass into his thrusts.

Tryndamere releases his hold on her tongue with his, now panting with Akali as his waist moved against her. The two looked lustfully into the other's eyes, observing the unrelenting desire for the other to go harder, faster, deeper than before with each thrust. Tryndamere buried his face into the back of her shoulder and pressed her head to his as he doubled his efforts, moving his hand that gripped her chin to her waist with his other. Akali reached behind her to grab him by his own hair with one hand and his arm with the other.

"You're…so tight…" Tryndamere hissed, biting into her shoulder before licking across the soft sweaty skin. In his right mind, he had no clue how someone could be so constricting around his cock, but then he remembered that she was still young, not even past the full maturity of her life. Something with that knowledge spurred him further, the feeling of pulling a taboo deeper than what it was enticing him like a moth to a flame.

"Fucking…hells…" he growled, feeling his second climax ebb closer and closer to fruition. Within seconds of pumping into Akali, his orgasm erupted, filling her womb with more seed. He continued to thrust however into her through his orgasm, feeling her walls constrict tighter and tighter until it was impossible to move an inch until her orgasm died down. Akali wailed out in pleasure, her body draining of energy as her second climax overtook her body.

Tryndamere releases his grip onto her waist, letting the ninja drop forward face first into the medical bed, now stained lightly with her sweat and bodily fluids. Their pants the only thing that is made within the room. He reached over the limp mass that was Akali, gripping a large amount of her hair and pulling her to sit up before making her lean forward to his crotch. Her mouth partly opened, Tryndamere fit the bulbous head of his erection into her mouth, his spunk staining the ninja's lips before meeting her tongue.

With her mouth halfway filled with his cock, he gripped the sides of her head, letting strands of hair coil around his fingers, before beginning to pump slowly into her mouth. Akali instinctively began sucking as he rutted within her mouth, his pace growing faster and faster with each consecutive thrust. She could smell and taste the pungent musk of his and her climax as her mouth was occupied, subtly savoring the bitter flavor that both of their fluids left. The sloppy sounds of her mouth being violated only grew as the barbarian king nearly impaled himself down her throat.

The barbarian continued his assault to Akali's throat for several minutes, taking turns between using her mouth as an onahole and, after repositioning herself onto her knees off the medical bed, letting her engulf his member willingly. Soon his body jerked forward, sheathing his cock as deep down her throat as possible before letting loose yet another torrent of spunk down her throat. Akali moaned blissfully, the sensation of his molten white seed searing her throat and sticking to her esophagus triggering another orgasm through her body.

As the seconds passed and rope after rope of cum filled her stomach, Tryndamere visually softened. He released his grip onto her hair and slid out of her mouth slowly, the hypersensitive nerves of his cock forcing him to lightly buck when her slick tongue grazed over it. Once fully freed from her cavity, Tryndamere takes a step back, catching himself from falling on the wall behind him. His member softening halfway as her relaxed his muscles.

Akali lets out a weak laugh before sluggishly standing up, using the bed as leverage to keep her balance. She stumbles slightly upon using her feet as the brutal fucking drained her legs of feeling.

"I…hah…I hope…you got more in you…" she calls, her voice hoarse through pants and abuse from the violent throat fucking as she turns to face the barbarian, stepping back until her ass hits the desk adjacent to the bed. Meeting his eyes, she could see the beast he had withheld within him recede into silence, like a rampaging dragon taking the eternal slumber it sought for centuries. She could also see his body's spiritual balance even out, indicating that her task was completed successfully.

But that didn't mean she was satisfied. At least not yet.

She pushed the rolling chair out the way without care of where it went, before propping herself up on the desk and unhooking her short skirt from her waist to drop on the floor and kicking her red heels away. "Because…now I really want you to fuck me…"

Tryndamere stalks his way around the bed and toward the ninja, eyes shifting between the goblets of seed draining from her core and her rising and falling chest. He watches her beckon him, spreading her legs open and licking her lips sultrily. He tugged his boxers down, letting the underwear drop to the floor to follow her skirt. Now both of them were nude save her white stockings and his ankle socks.

"I want you to fuck me hard…I want you to make my legs useless with that hard cock you have." She called further. "Fill me with your cum until I am certain to get pregnant. And don't stop even then…"

He needn't say anything in response. He only needed to do what she asked. Give the horny teen what she wanted, what she deserved. He only needed to fuck her relentlessly into the desk she propped herself against for him.

And with a devilish smirk, he obliged.

Running his fingers through her freely flowing black hair, Tryndamere pulled her head to his once more, locking his lips with hers and entangling their tongues together. His free hand gripped his cock and pressed the bulbous head to her core once more before entering slightly. The two moaned into each other's mouths at their reconnection, Akali biting down onto Tryndamere's bottom lip before running her tongue across it. Her hands raked once again through his hair to the top of his head as she felt him enter her inch after inch. While it wasn't the absolute bliss of being savagely fucked that he provided minutes earlier, she was no less enthralled in the action.

Once he fully sheathed himself into her, he began rocking himself back and forth, picking up speed within seconds of being enveloped. The cacophony of moans and pants once again filled the small hospital room, this time more prominent over the sound of skin since Tryndamere's thrusts were more savored. Akali once again locked her legs around his waist, taking immense pleasure at the barbarian's hands firmly grasping onto her ass on the desk as he guided her into his thrusts. She herself moved in coordination with his movements, meeting his hips halfway against the desk.

"Your cock…feels amazing…." She moaned in a whisper, glaring into his eyes with an alluring daze. "It's so hard…so big! I feel so full…"

Tryndamere continued to thrust relentlessly into her, moaning her name along with swears and pleas of coital rapture. He felt her ankles lock onto his back, keeping him within the position to fuck her with no escape.

As if he would leave.

Within minutes, the two's lips were back onto one another, their tongues mingling frantically with one another as they felt yet another orgasm build within them. Tryndamere's cock throbbed angrily within each thrust, more noticeable now that it wasn't some wild demon within his mind dictating his actions.

"I'm going to…" he warned, looking up to meet the ninja's lidded eyes. She smiled sultrily to his caution, biting down on her lip.

"Good…" she purred, pulling his head into another deep sensual kiss. Leaning back with his head cradled in her arms and their lips locked, she pulled him down with her so he was on top of her body on the desk, her hair spread out like a frame for both of them and his serving as curtains to their tongues dancing. Within another few thrusts, Tryndamere's cock spasmed within her, ropes of cum erupting once more to fill her more. At this point, her womanhood couldn't hold anymore of his seed, a few drops ebbing out the cracks between her lips and his shaft. The two moaned in sync as they came, tightening their embrace against each other. He could feel the hardened nipples she had pressed against his chest, and she the tightly packed pectoral covered in sweat from him.

Akali once again weakly laughs, slowly uncoiling her legs from around the barbarian's waist. "That….that was….wow…" she panted. She had little strength left in her to stand, her legs like jelly and the remainder of her body no better. Her hair disheveled from the abuse given to her. Tryndamere stood up straight from hovering above the Kinkou, his breathing ragged and labored. He slowly slid out the coil of the young woman, his seed oozing from her core in large volumes and onto the metal desk.

"No….no kidding…" Tryndamere replied with a smirk as he wobbled back until he sat on the medical bed. "I am…honestly still confused…why did you do that again?"

Akali, with what little strength she held, sat up from the desk. "We of the Kinkou…can sense and see the imbalance that rests within other people…and are tasked with helping those people by any means necessary."

Tryndamere furrowed his brow but nodded with an understanding look. "Makes sense…" he mumbled. He walked over to where his underwear sat on the floor before picking the trousers up. He paused halfway, however, his face scrunching back into a confused look. "Wait…so how do you help other people?"

"We have many methods to rebalance the spiritual integrity people may have. In most cases, it is meditation within peaceful solitude. In your case, it was a more drastic enticement." She explained.

"…so having rough sex with me was your way of drastic enticement?" she nodded.

"You have the soul of a barbarian and a fighter. And with it being held down for years, it took something to ignite all your senses to their deepest level to awaken and satisfy the hunger your spirit held."

"So…a heated fight couldn't have been just as effective?" he asked. Akali opened her mouth to answer but paused when she realized the question was without one.

 _In hindsight…I didn't need to do this…_ she thought. "…huh. I didn't think of that at the time…"

"…I won't complain or tell if you don't." Tryndamere said after a long pause.

"Agreed," Akali replied. Another long pause of silence filled the room. "…we were pretty into it, though…"

"Yeah. The question is what now?"

"Well, the demon that plagued your spirit has fallen into the sleep, probably for a while. How long is unknown." Akali explained as she stood from off the desk and picked up her skirt. "However, so long as you feel the strains of your current life, it will return to harm your spirit eventually."

Tryndamere smirked before standing up and walking over to the ninja. "If that happens…can you help me?"

Akali looked to the barbarian with a serious look, to which threw him off. However, she immediately sent a sultry grin to him. "Maybe. Hopefully, no one messes up the physical exam forms like the last person did."

Tryndamere grunted in approval.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Four months later...**

The midday sun beamed through the curtains of the Institute hospital room, the small space illuminated by the sunlight and the fluorescent lightbulbs from the rectangular light on the ceiling. Within the room was the scent of medical equipment and sanitation fluids, neither of which overwhelming the senses and providing a simple and calming aroma for whomever resided in the square space. The curtain to the window was closed, leaving little to sight for others that would walk past. The small utensils of a typical health expert sat on a tray beside the medical bed.

None of what the room looked like, smelled like, or felt like was a concern to what was happening in the room between the two inhabitants.

Garen Crownguard was scheduled this week to arrive to the hospital to undergo his physical examination. It was marked for him to arrive later this week, but a call from the hospital earlier that day urged him that he needed to arrive sooner for examination. Why, he had no clue at the time. It wasn't until he entered the hospital room and greeted the nurse whom was to examine him that he was informed of the true reason for his impromptu examination.

Saying he was surprised at how it all came to be with the nurse currently straddling his lap with his shirt and pants off, boxers exposed and erection forming between his legs was an understatement. Saying he was astonished beyond words that said nurse was a familiar ninja whom decided the best place to squish her chest against was his own as she licked his jawline would be more accurate.

"Sometimes there's just an itch you can't scratch…" Akali whispered, breath hot against the skin of his cheek. Her finger drew circles on his bare chest, and she reveled in how tense she got him.

Garen was looking away from the ninja, not willing to divulge into her sudden perversion but finding it impossible to remain physically sane with the way she pressed against him. He turned to finally face her, and she could see perspiration on his brow from his inner turmoil. He was fighting to hold it in, she could tell. She had seen this kind of resistance before. "…I can help you with that."

Garen tried to tear his gaze away, especially when she started unbuttoning her top with her free hand, especially when she revealed the light green of her lacy bra, especially when the finger on his chest began to slowly trail down, down down…

"You sure about that, girlie?" he said, gruffly, through gritted teeth. He was gripping the sheets to the medical bed so hard, he was sure they would rip. His knuckles turned white with how tight he clenched his fist. Akali giggled, causing her breasts to shudder delightfully against his bicep. He gulped, hard.

"I may be a teenager, but that doesn't mean I…" Akali leaned it close now. Garen's lips quivered, but right before her mouth pressed against his…she dodged, letting those tempting breaths and tempting words wisp against his ear. "…don't know how to make big, big adults like you happy too…"

Between the sultry tone that drowned his hearing, the close proximity of the provocative and exposed woman on him and the tingle he has been feeling since she handed him a glass of water, Garen was losing the will to retrain himself from violently fucking the ninja into a puddle. His iota of logic that became a whisper no later than a minute before shouted about being discovered, about his oath to purity of a Demacian of his dedication to the clandestine relationship with the Sinister Blade. He wanted so badly for it to speak up though, because it was at the tip of the hat that he would unleash sexual hell on this girl.

Her tongue softly brushed against the shell of his ear.

And with that, all of his self-control was thrown out the window, his logic finally screaming 'fuck it'.

"Just remember, you asked for this." He growled deeply, before his left hand unclenched from its fist and gripped the left side of the ninja on him. His right nearly leapt from its grip onto the ninja's neck, gripping her hard enough to restrain breathing. Akali yelped sweetly in response to the roughness, before her voice was muffled by the crash of Garen's lips to her own.

Flipping the both of them over so he would be on top of her, Garen used his tongue to ravish and conquer her mouth, a baritone growl erupting in place of a moan as he kissed Akali. The hand that sat at her side previously went up to her green lacy bra and ripped the fabric from the middle between her cleavage, pins snapping open and her modest C-cup breasts popping into view. In the same motion he reached to her short skirt and hiked it up, revealing that she was void of underwear and quite ready to get to the good part. Garen could feel the small drops of her arousal hit his finger, and pulled away to glare at the Kinkou nurse.

"Wet already? And without underwear, no less. Didn't know your 'sensei' trained his pupils to be cock loving sluts," he spat, shoving two fingers into her snatch without restraint. Akali moaned briskly as the pleasure welled from within.

"D-didn't know…Demacia trained it's royalty…to be horny apes…" Akali shot back with a smirk. Garen's eyes furrowed before his hand left her core and went to his underwear, pulling the trousers down until his eight inch man meat fell from the cover onto her navel. He held no hesitation as he aimed his head to the ninja's cunt and sheathed himself harshly in one shot. Akali broke her smirk with a wide open moan, her eyes opening like dinner plates as the sudden fullness of the Demacian's cock entered her.

"Is this what you wanted, you bitch?" Garen shot as his hips pulled back before slamming into her core with all his strength, a strong moan escaping her mouth. "To be fucked into the bed? Is that what you called me here for?" he continued to plough into the ninja from above, their hips making smacks audible enough to be heard outside if it wasn't for the room being mostly soundproofed.

"M-maybe…but you n-need to…aahnn…do better than this…if you're looking to…nnngh…to fit the bill." Akali shot back. Garen grit his teeth as he took her leg and pushed it up to meet her arm. With her womanhood more exposed to him, he let loose all his pent up aggression, slamming himself like a motor into her wet pussy while she moaned to each motion. The sensation of his cock as it reamed her, the sense of suffocation from his grip to her neck, the feeling of deviancy as the soldier wasted little energy to ruthlessly fuck her crashed into Akali like a train.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

Akali's mind was a mess, to say the least. And it wasn't from the sex she was engaged in with the male Crownguard soldier. Her thoughts for the last few months have been blurry and hindered from something within. Where it came from, how it got so strong, and why it was happening to her, she had no clue. But there was two things she knew by fact: that this was only the second time she had done something like this with someone else.

And that the first time was when it all began.

She could remember it clearly, even with the obvious insults from the Demacian above her as he continued to fuck her, the beginning to this cloudiness. There was no reason for her to entice the soldier to do this, no reason to divulge into senseless sex like this. Garen wasn't in any abstract condition to warrant her provoking his lust. There was no inner fire that was becoming insatiable, no impurity that would turn into insanity, nothing in terms of his spiritual essence waning whatsoever. So why was she doing it? Why call a patient she knew from association to the hospital just to provoke him to having such rough sex with her?

 _Sometimes there's just an itch you can't scratch…_ the words bounced around her head repeatedly. She had never said truer words, and more painfully about herself. In truth, the first time was the only time she would indulge in her adolescent body needing release and using a patient who held some darkness soon to break free that could satisfy it. It was two birds with one stone.

And that second bird was a familiar Freljord King, that for the life of the ninja wouldn't leave her thoughts.

The mere image of the ravaging she received seemingly so long ago gave her body more incentive to arousal than the Demacian above her now. While it no doubt felt good with his savage pumping and demeaning insults, there was the level of raw and fervid fucking that left her wanting and that wasn't present now. She had tried all manners prior to satisfy that need that was buried within her, and this was the ultimate means she could think of. A well built and endowed male holding nothing back as he sheathed himself repeatedly within her. She even thought to rile up his anger in hope to create even the smallest bit of what she had before. Through the moans of bliss and the sopping pussy being impaled over and over, Akali realized one thing.

 _The itch isn't going away._

Garen, who had been ruthlessly hammering into the pussy of the Kinkou nurse, felt himself well with his orgasm, his balls and cock throbbing with anticipation at filling the teenage ninja with spunk. Her moans and grunts of pleasure only spurred him on, growing higher in pitch as he sheathed himself as deep as he could in his position and letting loose his load. Her walls soon were coated in white seed, rope after rope decorating her insides until small drops seeped through the crack between his dick and her lips.

"Ah fuck…you're draining me dry, girlie." He grunted, his head tilted up while his body was still attached to hers. He pulled his dick out for a moment and watched as his seed leaked onto the medical bed. "Good thing too. It's gonna be a long while of me filling you up."

Akali bit her lip as the thought of her itch being sated not by one session, but by multiple encouraged her. "Then what's the hold up, big boy? Waiting for mommy's permission?" she taunted. Garen grinned.

"Still talking? Figured your voice would be broke after I got one round into you," He retorted. "then again, you're normally this resilient."

"It's going to take a lot more than some pampered jock tickling me to make me go silent and docile."

"Perfect." Garen wasted no time in picking the ninja up by the waist and moving over to the wall of the room beside the door, her back pressed against the cool surface. Slamming her into the surface, Akali groaned at the rough treatment. "I hope you didn't have anything important to do for a while."

"I did, but now you're boring me." She mocked. "If you feel you can, entertain me enough to make me think I didn't waste my time."

Garen dove his face into the valley of her breasts, locking his lips onto her creamy smooth skin and lapping at the flesh like ice cream. He gripped her ass from the position and held her against the wall before impaling his still hard cock back into her core. She moaned loudly as his assault to her skin and insides resumed without mercy. His lips went to her pert nipples before catching the hardened peak in his teeth. She growled as the sting of his bite sent a small bolt of stimulation through her.

"Am i…nngh…! Still boring you?!" Garen asked. "What would your co-workers think if hey found you being fucked into the wall by one of your patients? What would your head doctor think if he heard…nnngh…that you wanted it?"

His words struck chords within Akali, enticing her arousal to further heights. Even with the higher level of stimulation, Akali wanted more. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes as she let the soldier do what he wanted with her, letting her instincts take over and dictate how good it felt.

And then Tryndamere's face came back to mind.

Akali growled as the Freljordian from long ago invaded her thoughts, her memories of his savagery with her smaller body, the feel of his skin against hers, the canvas of battle scars that painted his body, the smell of his sweat, the taste of his flesh. She was getting hornier just thinking about having him again. Her body reacted in kind as she felt part of the insatiable itch she had been plagued with ease, and her eyes roll back into her skull. For the moment, her mind completely forgot that it was Garen who was buried in her walls, the ghost sensation of Tryndamere's larger cock filled her, it was his shaggy beard that tickled her skin as his mouth danced on her flesh. It was his strong, sinewy arms that wrapped around her body and held a firm and perverse grip on her ass. For the moment, she only felt Tryndamere inside her.

And that made her cum.

Garen sheathed himself inside the convulsing pussy of the nurse once more as his second climax erupted and joined his first inside her. The excess amount spurted through the cracks once more, dripping from between their legs to the tiled floor.

"That's it…take it all, slut." He spat as he let himself unload within her leisurely. Within seconds, his cock pulled from her pussy once more before he let her slide to the floor and sit in the pool of their orgasms. "Anything witty to say now?"

Akali was speechless, not to the stimulation of the Demacian looking down at her, but to the orgasm she finally got after so long of trying to replicate the ones from before. She panted as she sat against the wall, her eyes drifting slightly from focus and her mouth parted with a single drop of saliva falling down her chin.

Garen took her silence as invitation to continue and stuffed her mouth with his cum-covered erection. "Maybe with a taste of your pussy and my dick, you can respond?" he mocked as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Akali wasn't in anyway focused to him, instead recalling her mouth being stretched wider by Tryndamere. She began sucking as she felt herself lose way with reality. "Mmm…or you can just suck me off, if you want to. Makes me no difference."

Akali could feel the member within her mouth throb after what felt like several minutes of it sliding across her tongue. Eventually a massive volume of Garen's spunk washed on her taste buds and down her throat. The burn of the seed refocused her to reality and she swallowed his load unconsciously.

 _It's not the same._ She thought as the bitter flavor and somewhat watery texture slid through her mouth and down to her stomach. She had little moment to say anything before Garen gripped her ponytail and dragged her back to the bed, tossing her to the edge before placing his cock between her ass cheeks. Her sense of hearing dulled as her arousal seemed to lessen, and the image of Tryndamere faded from her. She could barely say she enjoyed the bulbous head that invaded her pucker from behind suddenly, or the vehement thrusts that followed. The level of animalistic rutting was nowhere near what she had before.

Garen smacked her ass repeatedly, leaving the flesh red from abuse. Her moans still present and her ability to respond with words still void, Garen smirked as he continued his assault into her anus.

"Guess…mmm…guess I finally hit that spot to shut you up," he mocked. "Now you're little more than a dick hungry mute. Warned you that you shouldn't provoke someone like me."

If Akali was truly reacting to his thrusts, she made no motion to retort or argue vocally, and Garen was just fine with that. She had dug her own grave tempting him and provoking his pride as a man, now she pays the price with her body tenfold. If he had to silence her snide comments, he would do it. If he had to fuck her until she begged him to either stop or keep going, he would gladly oblige. And since she held no means of argument with him using her ass, he wouldn't waste his chance.

Taking a firm hold of her waist and her leg, Garen position her body for him to bottom her out completely. He could barely see his dick as it wedged as far as possible into her ass and relished the soft curve of her skin against his with each thrust. He made sure to hammer as hard as possible into her, smacks almost as audible as her moaning and his grunts. Within the minute of roughly ploughing her rear, he bent forward and gripped her ponytail, pulling her head back until his mouth was beside her ear.

"When I am through with you, you won't sit for a week. You won't be able to walk without a limp, and you damn sure won't forget what you incurred when you incited me." He growled biting her ear hard as his hips slammed once more into her. "Now enjoy having my jizz coat your ass."

Almost on cue, his cock spasmed in her, and with a roar Garen released another load into her rectum. Akali moaned loudly as the searing seed burnt her insides enough to forcefully trigger her second orgasm, her pussy quivering lightly as fluids began to seep out from both her lower holes. Pulling out from her pucker, Garen smiled as the seed from both her pussy and ass leaked onto the floor below them.

"You know the funny thing about me, Akali?" Garen spoke up. "Unlike you people, I keep in relative fitness to endure the longest and harshest circumstance. And while I would normally end it here with whoever I am with, that little drink you gave me earlier left me riled up enough to continue."

Akali could only look to the left where Garen's voice resided. He was leaning on the bed's edge with his arms crossed and a shit-eating grin spread on his face.

"Like I said before, I hope you didn't have anything important to do for a long while, because this guy here is nowhere near satisfied with that." He concluded, before taking her leg and flipping her to her back before pushing her back onto the medical bed. Redirecting his still hard cock to her center, he resumed his thrusts and grunts into her core, this time raising her lower body up in the air while her upper back and arms hung on the surface of the bed.

* * *

The door to the hospital room cracked slightly, and Garen's head popped from the opening to check the hall for anyone nearby. Luckily he found not a soul in the current hall and casually slipped the rest of his body through the open door. Just as he was to close it, he looked back inside to the floor with a smirk.

"If you're ever feeling cocky again, just give me a call, doc. Won't hesitate to come back and give you what you want." He said with a hint of conceit in his tone before closing the door and proceeding down the hall.

Akali weakly flipped over to her back, facing the ceiling as her chest rose and fell. The only thing she could fathom at that moment was the lack of satisfaction she had.

 _It's still not enough._ She thought clearly, no longer denying that this venture, while stimulating, was mostly a failure. Her hair was no longer in its clean ponytail, instead disheveled and messy enough that she would need nearly an hour of brushing and combing to bring it back to its original style. Her ripped bra, nurse top and skirt, and even one of her red heels was scattered throughout the room. The medical tray was on it's side next to the disheveled bed, and Akali knew that the janitor would ask about the several spots of white fluid that seemed to stain the floors and the counter where the half finished pitcher of juice sat.

While she laid there on the cold surface of the hospital room, her hair, body and legs literally covered in drying seed, her mouth having small drops ebb from the corners, and her pussy and ass profusely leaking spunk, all she could think about was how little satisfaction her near four hours of sex, manhandling and dirty talk gave. All it did was stoke the flames that she had for the time she did this before. Once again, her thoughts resurfaced the visage of the freljordian king, and she was left wanting. _I need that one more time…I need to feel that sensation…_

"I need Tryndamere…" she announced. She weakly turned to her front side and got to her knees before standing to her feet shakenly. While it didn't satisfy her lust, the session with the male Crownguard left her physically drained. She wobbled over to the counter beside the pitcher before picking up the clipboard she originally brought in when she called Garen in earlier. Flipping through the pages, she found a single slip with the Barbarian king's name in bold at the top left corner. She saw that the registry had his arrival for his next scheduled physical coming in a few days. A wide smile stretched on her face in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Akali sat in her chair within the room, her fingers fiddling on the edge of the clipboard she held in her hand. Her eyes remained scanning her the room she was in, checking every detail for proper and adequate appearance. It had taken her an hour to adjust the room more correctly, and a scolding to the last nurse who neglected to do something she wasn't obligated or assigned to do in regards to cleanliness. Her bottom lip, coated in a thin pink sheen from the lip gloss she never uses, caught themselves onto her teeth. She took one of her restless hands to her long silky hair, combing it through again after the countless amounts of times prior. Satisfied for the second that the long black hair was proper from the minimal abuse from the non-existent draft, she stood and moved to the body mirror within the room and scanned her outfit once more. She brushed the invisible wrinkles on her skirt and outfit and pulled the thin strand of her hair from her eyes. She adjusted her hat once again to be almost perfectly symmetrical on her head, and with a single finger drew her brow smoothly. She exhaled heavily, her heartrate lowering from its stressed level.

Akali was nervous. She had planned everything out for today, stressed the importance of her schedule being cleared for it. She even had Kennen cover her spot in recruit med team orientation to keep her vacant in activities for at least three hours. She had come into the room she was currently in and cleaned everything spotless. Emptying the biohazard bin, taking the trash out, scrubbing the desk and medical bed with disinfectant, refilling and assorting the health cabinets and equipment, even mopping the tiled floors. By the time she was done the room could have been mistaken for just being built and never used. Even still it wasn't enough.

 _What the hells is wrong with me…?_ She internally scolded. She did yet another scan of the room for perfection, mildly satisfied that there wasn't anything amiss from the last forty seconds of her adjusting herself. _It's just a physical! He's going to be in here no longer than ten minutes…ten minutes I will check his pulse, see his height and weight, scan his body…feel his…feel his muscles…_

Her mind trailed away as she imagined the last time they were in a room alone for ten minutes during a physical. She could feel her own soul burning as she felt desperate need to seek the same thing. Akali realized her mind was trailing off from the focus and smacked her face lightly.

"Focus! Ten minutes! Nothing less, nothing more!" she said resolutely before sighing and peering into the mirror once again. For a second, she could see herself void of clothing in her reflection, a euphoric and orgasmic expression on her face with her tongue out and eyes rolled up. She widened her eyes as the image of a looming shadow appeared from behind her, and her mind created voices and sounds through the mere display.

Akali shook her head hard and looked back, seeing her current appearance and flustered expression. Once again her heartrate and her breathing spiked, as if she woke from a nightmare. "T-ten minutes…nothing more…" she mumbled, gulping once. Her bewildered expression was broken when three light knocks on the door to the room was made. She spun quickly in alert, eyeing the door with increased caution. She quickly wiped herself once more of wrinkles and grabbed her clipboard. "C-come in!"

The door to the room opened, and Tryndamere peered inside to see the ninja facing him with her clipboard in hand. He was attired in a simple black collared shirt that fit to his body form perfectly, a pair of dark blue denim jeans and some black loafer shoes. His long black hair went down to his lower back, while he remained with his thick beard. "H-hey there, Akali. I am here for my scheduled physical." He said meekly, his baritone voice almost foreign to Akali's ears from the near silence of the room but powerful enough to entice her body unconsciously. She made a timid smile as she nodded to him.

"O-okay. Please enter, Mr. Tyrdame-I mean! Tryndamere. W-we will begin immediately so you can continue with your day." She returned. "C-close the door behind you, if you will."

Tryndamere nodded, turning to shut the door as requested. He looked at the door knob for slightly longer than he could fathom, his thoughts swirling about the last event of him closing the door. He turned back to the Kinkou nurse and moved to the medical bed she gestured for him to sit on. All the while he is trying his damnedest to avoid eye contact with the ninja.

Akali was far too glued to the muscle mass that was easily seen through the warrior's tight-fitting shirt to immediately say anything, and it wasn't until a few seconds of pure silence and tension passed before she cleared her throat awkwardly and brushed some hair out from her face. "I-I apologize for calling you in t-today for your physical when your scheduled for tomorrow, but I would be unable to examine you since I will be adhering to the head surgeons absence." She stated.

"O-oh no! it's alright…I was bored and by myself today anyway. Might as well get something important done." He replied. "S-so how's the days…?"

"They have…been days." She replied, failing miserably to keeping her serious persona with her eyes averted from his and her tone lighter than usual.

 _Why is it so hard to talk with her?_ Tryndamere scolded. _I'm here for my physical. Nothing was different last time I was here, and it was a female nurse that helped me then too! So why is this one so awkward?_

"I-I see. Funny weather lately, huh. With the uh…storm." He said with a shrug.

"It's been sunny and warm the last few days." She corrected. Tryndamere widened his eyes as he realized that it had been pretty good in terms of weather.

"Oh yeah…it was uh…a blizzard in Freljord. Strong one." He replied, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Oh! I…I did hear about that. Is everything…?" she trailed.

"Yeah! Yeah…everyone is okay. Just uh…surprised. I mean its normally cold so…"

"Yeah…I guess it doesn't get any colder where you are?" she asked.

"Yeah…I mean-no! It uh…it would be a home of popsicles if that were true." He joked, making a clumsy laugh that was so obviously forced it made both of them cringe physically.

"I-indeed, haha…" Akali forced a laugh from her throat. The two stood there choosing to look everywhere else besides each other. "So…um, first things first. Since your last physical-" her thoughts cut back upon mentioning the word to the image of him between her legs, grunting and growling as he thrusted violently into her. Her cheeks burned hotly as she lost herself momentarily. Her clipboard seemed awfully secure and protective to her face suddenly. "H-have you experienced any ph-physical or mental issues within the last two months?"

"W-well, I hope it isn't too much to speak of. It's a little embarrassing to be honest." Tryndamere began, deciding the non-existent itch that beset his right arm was better addressed than her question. Akali's eyes perked at the sudden shift in tone. "I…uh…I have problems being…you know…'inactive'"

"Define inactive, and fear not for embarrassment. If you are having difficulty with your body, we can address it accordingly." Akali said. Realizing what that may imply from his tint of red on his face, she widened her eyes and waved her hands in defense. "I-I mean, we can find out what's wrong and fix-I mean…what is wrong." She surrendered.

"Well…Since about four months ago during my physical-" his thoughts returned to the smooth contour of the ninja as he held her hair in hand and impaled himself from behind. "I have been m-mostly alright. My wife, Ashe, has been more than supportive of my increased…sexual drive."

"Increased s-sexual drive?" she asked gulping hard as her body began heating up. She had hoped that nothing in regards to what happened four months prior would return, yet here it was once again to both entice and taunt her. While writing the condition down, her fingers stopped on the clipboard.

"Y-yeah. Whenever I'm in the mood or feeling it, she tries to calm me down, but I just get more excited. It typically ends with us doing the deed in privacy, and when I asked her if she was alright with all of it, she said she was more than happy for it." He explained.

A sense of envy welling within Akali as the Avarosan detailed himself with the Frost Archer. "I see, and how often has this occurred?" she asked, her docile expression and tone going cold in an instant.

"Well, that's the part I am most embarrassed about." Tryndamere scratched the back of his neck, still avoiding the gaze of the ninja. Akali was more than interested in how the Freljordian couple decided to use _her_ efforts to please themselves. With each word and second, Akali's jealously grew, and her demeanor turned dark and threatening.

"No need to be embarrassed. Just tell me when you did it, how many times and for how long." She said, a small bite in her tone.

"Well…everyday, really. Sometimes multiple times in a day," he answered, earning a wide-eyed look from Akali. "There was one time during an Avarosan holiday that we held a small party with some of the nobles. I was feeling it at the time and she pulled me out from the event to take care of it."

 _He's been fucking her every day since we did it?!_ She shouted internally. "And how long was that incident?" she said pointedly.

"About two…no three. Three hours that night, and another two when everyone was gone" he answered, thinking back to the dining room that they damn near destroyed in ecstasy. "For some reason, I couldn't stop. And by the time we got finished and went back to the party, most of the attendees had departed. I don't know, but I have had a hard time keeping my body in check."

Akali kept her composure for the second, but inside she was livid. Her pen had scribbled harshly into the paper many swears and curses to the Frost Archer's name in black at the top of the page before she realized her mistake. She cleared her throat before heading to the desk and pulling a single piece of paper from the drawer to use as substitute.

"I-is that all, Mr. Tryndamere?" she asked. _Wait a minute, why am I acting like this? I shouldn't be involved in the sexual activities of Trynd and that bit- I mean Ashe. They are a married couple!_

"That's about it really. I mean the activity has left my muscles sore recently, but it's no worse than having a really long workout. But I guess in reality, those two aren't too far apart!" he joked with a mild laugh. Akali once again forced a laugh from her body, this time more to avoid her disdain for their apparent enjoyment than to keep an awkward conversation.

"Indeed. So, with increased sexual drive, is there anything else pertaining to physical anomalies?" Akali asked, wanting to end this long ten minutes. Tryndamere sighed as he realized he would have to tell someone eventually.

"Well physically, no. I have been fine with that. But I have been having some issues with myself." Tryndamere replied. "It has to do with the whole hyper sex drive."

 _Is she not sucking your dick hard enough like the slut she truly is, or is it she's not swallowing the load?_ A stray thought ran through Akali. She shook her head of the thought and returned her attention to him. "And what would that be?"

"I can promise you that it all feels nice, and I feel better and less angry since our relationship is stable and healthy from it all," he began. Akali was prepared to break her pen in half. "But it doesn't feel…real."

Her tension to her writing utensil eased as she heard him. "What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely intrigued at the explanation.

"W-well, I don't know if you remember the details from the physical…four months ago," he began once more. Akali didn't make any motion to agree or disagree, but she definitely remembered that night. It has plagued her life both awake and asleep like a sweet poison since. "But after that night, I have felt more relaxed and happy. I have been more thought driven and patient with the world. I even reduced my drinking. But somewhere, deep inside me, I feel…bored."

The word surprised was an understatement for Akali's reaction. While she was having the hardest time in the last four months satisfying her endless arousal, going as far as provoking Garen to fuck her with little restraint, Tryndamere was with Ashe having unhindered sex whenever and wherever he wanted it and still wasn't satisfied. Everyday she woke with her fingers in her core from a vivid dream of his body on hers and took several moments out the day when her mind decided to replay a specific scene that they performed. Even on the rift, she pulled away from combat to satisfy her sudden urge, often losing leads within fights or losing matches entirely.

"I don't know but…it feels like I finally got something I've always needed and didn't know until I got it, and since then, I have wanted it again," he explained, this time looking at the ninja. "And I thank you for helping me that last time. I didn't get the chance to thank you then."

"O-oh. Don't mention it…" she replied quietly. "S-so you want to rekindle the true side that you have?"

"…I think? I don't know. I hoped that it was true when I was with Ashe, but it doesn't feel the same. It feels like…like…"

"It's not enough." Akali finished for herself rather than Tryndamere but earning an enthusiastic nod from the Avarosan.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with me?" he asked. Akali stared at him with eyes wide opened as the reality of the situation hit her like a brick wall. Her mouth was partially agape as she had little means to react that all this time, while it seemed like Tryndamere was better off after their event, he was just as plagued as she was. Even more so since he was restrained to begin with.

Tryndamere, not receiving an answer immediately, looked elsewhere awkwardly. "Soooo…what is your take on this?" he asked. Akali broke from her trance and looked to him as if he had just arrived, before a glint showed in her eyes.

"It might just be your thoughts on using your wife to satisfy yourself causing some depressing emotions. Has it been serious lately?" she asked before turning to the medical cabinet and opening the doors. She grabbed a single plastic bag that, from what Tryndamere could observe, a single tube and a needle.

"it hasn't been until very recently. Like only this week it started getting worse. I guess it was anxiousness to coming in?" he suggested.

"I can assume that it was some kind of reflex that you felt upset from the examination today, to which is understandable. Most people aren't too happy to learn of their personal health. Too much of a chance they are told they're close to death." Akali explained.

"that makes sense. Luckily that's not the case for me, right?" he asked, half hoping she wasn't about to tell him he has a short while to live.

"Well for one, you're here to find that out, right?" she returned with a smile. He eased up as the tension leveled between them. "However, I am to inform you that since it is early in the season, we have to give you a vaccination shot to prevent any illness from forming and or spreading. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Let's get this done." He concluded.

"Well, back to the preliminary questions. Have you felt any mental or physical disturbances within or without the fields of justice that affect your performance?" she asked. He shook his head, to which she hummed as she wrote some information in the paper. "Aaaand has anyone spoken to you about issues with physical or mental appearances you may have had within the last two months?" another shake of the head, another scribble of the pen. "Alright, if you would take off your shirt so I can check your heartrate and skin for irregularities."

Tryndamere nodded before gripping the end of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Akali gawked heavily as his bare torso was once again within her sights her mouth watering and her body heating in arousal from the image.

 _Fuck I wanna touch it so badly…_ she mewled internally. She shook her head once again and looked back to her clipboard, writing some information down. Placing the clipboard to the desk and grabbing her stethoscope hanging on her neck, she put the ear pieces to her ears and gestured she was prepared when he removed his shirt fully. Tryndamere nodded his own preparedness for her, and let the cool instrument reach his skin.

"Breath in…" she requested. He inhaled. She could plainly hear the strong and steady heartbeat from within him, but her focus was to the contact of her palm to his bare chest. The smooth stretch of his pectorals and abdomen accentuated the sinewy build he possessed. It was like a painting decided to zoom in for her pleasure. She resisted the urge to lean forward and taste the bare flesh before her, opting instead to quietly whimper. "B-breathe out…"

Tryndamere obliged releasing a heavy audible breath. Akali nodded before returning to her clipboard and scribbling in more notes. The remainder of the exam was simple and fast. Between reflex examination, infection testing and sensory reactions, they were complete of most of the exam within a few minutes.

"Alright, you are checked out in health today, Tryndamere. Now just for a quick vaccination shot, and then you can head out." She explained. The Barbarian king nodded as she prepared a needle with a small clear fluid with a needle at the end. Cleaning his right arm with a sanitation wipe and preparing a bandage for when she was finished, she quickly inserted the needle into his arm and release the fluid, smiling softly as she watched it seep into his skin. With a single wipe of the cloth and a quick placement of the bandage, she exhaled contentedly. "And done. Thank you for your cooperation today mr. Tryndamere."

"Thank you for the ear, Akali. Is there anything else I would need to know?" he asked.

"There is one thing but I would need you to follow me up to my office for a second, as I need to recover some items for my next operation." She clarified. Tryndamere nodded as he put his shirt back on and patted away the lingering sting of the needle. The two moved from the medical bed with Akali in lead to the door before heading out. As they walked down the hallway, Tryndamere met gazes with several of the staff, gentle nods of the head and hums of hello exchanged as they smiled or nodded back. The two turned the corner and headed into the elevator, where Akali hit the top-level button once and awaited their arrival.

While the Avarosan remained relatively quiet throughout the walk and on the elevator, his eyes darted between anything else and the nurse ninja that he followed. Upon entering the elevator and having little else to pay attention to, he scanned the back of the ninja in patience. Once again, his thoughts were plagued with the images of her bare skin, the smooth texture of her soft flesh and nude body against his. The sweet smell of her fruit lotion and mint breath, the flavor of her pert nipples and sweet nectar. His ears began to ring, her screams of his name and moans of bliss. His body heating from the idea of ravaging her from the inside out, controlling her, taming her body and her mind. He began to sweat heavily, his body temperature elevating at the ideas that formed so suddenly.

 _What the nine hells is wrong with me…?! Why am I suddenly so hot?!_ He internally screamed. He had to use all his willpower to prevent himself from slamming the ninja against the wall and ripping her clothes off, his soft panting becoming audible within the confines of the elevator. He had hoped that the ninja had not noticed his change and bit his hand to replace his growing arousal and hunger with pain. Each second within the close proximity of the nurse turned to sexual hell within the blink of an eye for the Barbarian King, the screams of her delirium rang louder and louder within his mind. For a moment his vision blurred, and he could have sworn he saw her look at him with triumph.

The ding of the elevator struck him like a violent boom of thunder, breaking his trance. He looked up to the source near the ceiling, seeing the number for the floor they were on at twenty-five. Panicked at his blurred sight of the observant eyes from Akali, he looked to see her still facing forward without any true attention paid to him.

"Please follow me." She said calmly as she stepped out the opened doors to the elevator. Tryndamere felt himself go slightly dizzy from out of nowhere and planted a hand to the wall of the small box.

 _I need to get out of here…I feel so…so hungry. So violent…and I am burning up!_ Looking down, he could see his denim jeans tenting from the fully mast erection under the fabric. _If I can get home to Ashe…she can help._

With his plan set he stood upright and lurked out the elevator, looking down the hall to see the corridor completely empty. He recalled Akali moving to the left, so he followed suit and checked to see if there were any other halls she may have walked around.

"A-Akali? Where did you go?" he called out, looking around for the young ninja. He could feel his body swell with heat once more, his breathing labored and heavy as he was forced to lean against the frame of the double wooden doors nearby. "Akali!"

Without any expectation, he felt a strong pair of hands grip his shirt from his left, and turning to the source saw the wide, sadistic smile of the ninja as she peeked out the partially opened door. "I'm right here, Tryndamere~" She cooed, before he was quite literally pulled and tossed into the room she was in. he landed harshly on the carpeted floor before a wide mahogany desk, before he looked up to see the ninja shutting the door fast and locking it with a key.

"Wh-what're you-" he began, but upon seeing her expression as she turned to face him, was shocked at the ravenous smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Now you're mine…." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear. She tossed the key away and licked her lips before walking forward to close the distance between them. Tryndamere sat up and shuffled back until his back was against the desk. His eyes scanned the room frantically for anyway out. He saw that they were in an office of sorts, several metal file cabinets next to the door where the Kinkou nurse stood. An L-shaped sofa on the right corner with a mahogany coffee table in front of it and a wall of bookshelves similar to a personal library stretched on the left wall. Judging the bright influx of light from behind them that filled the room more than the fluorescent bars on the ceiling, he assumed there was a wall of windows that overlooked the front of the hospital.

The sound of sultry giggling drew him from his observation of the room to the approaching Fist of Shadow and returned Tryndamere to finding anyway to avoid the dangerous ninja before him. Anyway to escape the situation and figure out what he could do. Anyway to stave the now roaring fire within him from turning his own mind into an animal.

Unfortunately for him, Akali had little intention to let him find that escape.

"A-Akali, listen. I've been feeling weird lately, and I mean really weird. I don't think you would enjoy anything that would occur!" he attempted to reason, his words falling on deaf ears as she stood before him before dropping to her knees and crawling atop his lap.

"That's the point." She said simply. "I want it again."

"Wait what-" he began to argue but was violently cut off as a pair of sweet bubblegum flavored lips crashed into his, a small muscle sliding from the orifice between his and circling his tongue. The mere contact sent waves upon waves of pleasure through him, enough that his body ignored his rationale for the second and fully embraced the young ninja. His arms curled around her back and waist, right hand sliding under her skirt and taking a handful of her taut rear in a harsh grip. Her smell, her taste, her touch all became intoxicating for him immediately, and he couldn't restrain his body to indulge in it shamelessly.

Akali made no opening for him to escape. Coiling her arms around his neck and clawing her fingers into his long back hair, she buried her body into his as her legs sat on both sides of his waist and her smaller frame pressed against his torso. She could hear his heavy, desperate breathing from within the elevator, and nearly screamed in excitement as she internally rejoiced that the drug worked. Her moans, though muffled through the passionate contact with his lips, were filled with anticipation and need.

Breaking away from each other to collect the much needed oxygen they deprived of each other, Tryndamere looks to see the expression of the ninja far from what it was before, and even further than what he normally expects from her. Her eyes burned like a fire in lust and hunger, her breathing was almost visible to him. She held the most despairing look to him, and it was so familiar to him that he could feel a mirror sitting atop his lap.

"What…what the fuck is this all about…?" he breathed, his voice low and soft. The bass of his voice sent shivers through the ninja's body, causing her to bite her lip.

"Just as I said, Trynd. I want it again." She explained simply before burying her face besides his, inhaling the musk of his heavy sweating and relishing the heat that radiated softly with hers. "I have had to go long enough with this burning, with this arousal, with this sexual hell…" she growled toward the end, her nails clawing into his skin roughly, drawing a growl of pain from his throat. "Four fucking months…I have had to endure."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That night…when I helped you with your inner demons. It awoke something in me, something volatile and ravenous. Something hungry." She began. "It plagued me, my thoughts and body screamed for that level of pleasure day in and day out. I wanted it so badly."

She pulled away from his body, facing him directly. "I missed this. I missed you. The way you feel, the way you talk, the way you taste. I have longed for it to the point where the memories turned into sweet nightmares, and the thoughts turned into painful ecstasy. And I cannot wait any longer, Tryndamere."

He was beyond astounded at the sincerity within both her voice and her expression to the point of word loss. He had no clue that the event from way back when would affect her this much. "B-but wasn't that because of something with my origins as a barbarian? Why would you be affected?"

"Because you actually conquered my body that night," she admits. "Dominating my body, filling it with a pleasure no man or thing has ever fulfilled or sated since. Like the seed you were so affixed to impregnating me with gave birth to insatiable lust for you. Every time I close my eyes I thought of you, every time I pass that room that we were in, I stand quiet as the screams we shared, the heat that mingled between us resurface in my mind and body. Even the mere mention of your name fills me with excitement. There is no inner demon this time. No origin of conquest that needs to be sated for silence. It is only me wanting you. It's me _needing_ you."

The way she speaks was so painfully honest and open, Tryndamere pitied her. "You shouldn't need me. You are young and beautiful. Men your age should be flocking to you in droves." He complimented, raising his hand to brush a strand of hair to the side.

"I don't want them. They mean nothing to me, they do nothing for me. I have tried to satisfy the urge with another, going as far as provoking him into violating me, raping me. It wasn't the same. Nowhere near it. Even after hours of him stuffing every hole I have, it felt like nothing." She replied. Tryndamere scowled lightly, the fact that another male would attempt to take her body making him grit his teeth in irritation.

"…Akali. I promise you, I am nothing you would desire. I am an old man who has seen battle and blood like he has seen his shadow."

"And that it what I want. That old man who unleashed his years of battle and blood on me. I need that sensation again, even for the last time. Besides…" she turned, placing a hand to his swollen member through his denim jeans and eliciting a groan from him. "Something tells me you aren't against it entirely as well."

"I…I will not succumb to it. Not yet. My wife will be more than happy to-"

" **Fuck her.** " Akali seethed, interrupting his argument. "If she cared, she would be here to help you like I am now. She would sate your desire after I injected the potency aphrodisiac into you like I will."

"You…drugged me?" he asked, now understanding why he was on fire just a moment ago.

"I wanted us to be on even grounds when we got alone." Akali admitted before pulling her outfit's collar to the side and revealing a bandage covering her shoulder. Tryndamere immediately knew what it implied.

"Akali, you do not want to entice it again," he warned one last time. More for himself than for her as his eyes locked themselves to the tender, cream colored skin on her body. His mouth grew dry as his thirst for the sweat that dripped down her was reflected in the light of the office. "I told you before, I will destroy you. I won't feel right, you won't feel right. Neither of us wants it."

"No. We _need_ this." She retorts, closing the gap between her face and his once more, running her tongue up the side and to his ear greedily. "I have seen the way you looked at me. The way you observed my body like a predator to it's next meal. You said it yourself that you wanted to feel that level of bliss once more, and you know that deep down I am the one you were looking for. Now here we are. Locked in a room, drugged for sex and horny as mating season rabbits."

Each word never rang so close to the truth for the Avarosan from anyone else, and as Akali said it, he realized that she was right. All this time, the increased sexual drive, the boredom from his life, even the countless times of fucking Ashe, Akali was the one he truly wanted. Not to love, but to own. He wanted his prize of conquest once more. He wanted to feel his reward for claiming her four months ago. The screams of bliss that beleaguered him before this day were of hers, and how much he wanted to have it again.

And he was going to take it by whatever means necessary.

"… **Fine."** He said lowly. With clenched teeth and a feral growl, Tryndamere succumbed to his inner fire finally, gripping the sides of the ninja and spinning her to the floor while he hovered over her. "I have warned you."

"And I stopped listening. So, take me once more, Tryndamere…" she said hotly, her voice drenched in arousal and need. The sheer radiance of vulnerability she gave him was intoxicating enough to make him angry. "Destroy me."

Not one word needed to be said afterwards as the Barbarian king grabbed the collar of his shirt in rage and ripped it open, exposing his sweat covered body and baring his skin to the cooler air. He dropped his head back to Akali's and locked his lips on hers once more, this time initiating the contact of their tongues. His large hands roamed down from their spots beside her head and arms to her body, his left coiling under her thigh and pulling her legs to wrap around his waist while his right took comfort in roughly fondling her breast through the top she wore.

The sloppy kiss they shared ended quickly, far too quickly for either of them to fully enjoy. Tryndamere was without care however, as his thirst for the rest of her body overwhelmed his desire for her lips. He gripped the underside of her body and picked both of of them off the floor. A mewl of excitement broke Akali's lips as the Avarosan pushed her onto the desk, shoving away the stacked paperwork, utensils and sorters. Laying her back against the cool surface, Tryndamere locked himself in another hungry kiss with the ninja once more, this time letting his hands roam free onto her body and legs. Akali's headwear fell from her onto the desk while she returned the voracity in his hands with her own, her fingers dancing across his bare skin and coiling around his thick muscles. His skin was addictive to her, and she relished once again feeling the scars she was enamored with before in her palms.

Tryndamere broke from the lip lock, glaring headily down to the Fist of Shadow. "I am going to ruin you," he snarled, dropping his tongue onto her jaw and tasting the smooth flesh. His hands went to her outfit's collar, forcefully ripping the white and red top open and exposing her upper body. He growled as he met her emerald green brassiere, before cupping his hand to her right breast with his left hand.

"I see you are finally wearing one of these." He rumbled. "I hope you have more, this one won't survive this."

Akali couldn't respond audibly as she merely looked to him, her expression of wanton lust replacing her care for her undergarments. He grunted as he took his hand previously on her breast to grab her jaw. Twisting her head to the right, he moved his head to her exposed ear.

"I am going to annihilate you from the inside out. And when you are shattered and desperate, I will take you as my own. You are mine." He whispered. Akali, so anxious and hot from his baritone voice against her skin, let out a shuddered breath and mewled as she felt his tongue excavate her body.

"I-I am yours…" she moaned.

Hearing her surrender, Tryndamere buried his face into the crook of her neck and devoured her flesh, lapping and biting the pristine skin until marks were left. He dragged his teeth across her skin down to her right arm, where her forcefully raised the appendage up with his left hand to the back of her head and licked the armpit. He bit at the tender and soft flesh hungrily, enticing more cooed and pants of arousal from the young ninja. His now vacant hands moved to his jeans, where he unbuckled his belt and unfastened the button to drop his trousers. The denim apparel fell to his ankles where he merely kicked one leg out and left the pants to pool on his other foot.

Tryndamere moved down from her armpit to her midriff his tongue dancing across the open canvas of cream colored skin. His arms went to her legs where he exposed her matching g-string panties and drenched inner thighs, and moved them to sit atop his shoulder. He moved further down on her navel, his head leveled to her crotch where he blatantly ignored her core, opting instead to cater her succulent thighs with his tongue. Akali titled her head back and mewled in protest at his neglect to her honeypot, crying out as he bit down hard on her skin to silence her whine.

"I own you. I will do what I want, when I want." He warned. Akali only nodded in submission to his order. "Good girl."

Feeling his own hunger for the surplus of arousal that stained her legs and met her thigh high stockings only teased, he decided to reward her submission and sate himself by diving into her core without pause, nibbling the tender flesh from over the soiled fabric that covered it. The contact of his tongue to her core was enough to stimulate a small orgasm within the ninja, her legs and arms rolling with goosebumps as the lightning bolt of stimulation rolled through her.

Tryndamere sent a condescending glare to the nurse. "You came from that?" he asked dangerously. She nodded furiously. "Did I say you could cum yet?" she shook her head and cried out his name. "I tell you when you can cum. Good girls are allowed to cum. Bad girls don't." he gripped her panties with one hand and roughly ripped the fabric from her crotch, the moist womanhood meeting the cool air of the room and sending a shiver through the Fist of Shadow. "Are you a good girl?"

"Y-yes!" she screamed, no longer caring if potentially someone was outside and able to hear them. While she knew the office was mostly sound resistant to prevent civilians and potential enemies to the Kinkou from hearing any meetings with Kennen and Shen, she was uncertain if screams would register to the outside. "I am a good girl!"

Tryndamere stood up straight and raised both her legs to the air, holding them with one hand by the ankles. With his free hand, he smacked the tender rear of the ninja harshly, earning a mewl of pain. "No, you are not. You are a bad little slut, understand?" he corrected. "What are you?"

"I-I am a bad little slut…!" she squealed as another open palm met her ass once again.

"Wrong. You belong to me. What are you?" he repeated.

"I am y-your bad little slut!" she answered once more. Another slap landed on her open rear, her moan filled with pleasure than pain.

"What are you?" he repeated once more, a smile on his face.

"I am your bad little slut!" she repeated louder. Instead of meeting another smack on the rear, she felt his hand part her legs. She looked down to him to see him descending between to her honeypot.

"Good. You are being a good girl now. Good girls get rewards." He returned before burying his mouth into her open snatch, his tongue wiggling violently within her velvet walls and forcing another loud moan to escape her. His lips took care to tease and prod her moist outer lips, stimulating her both from the outside and from the inside of her sex. Akali's eyes rolled behind her head as the gods forsaken itch she had been cursed with for so long was finally being satisfied ten times over. Her body was nothing more than a puddle of moans and sexual deprivation thoughts running blurry and her muscles going slack as she felt her core being devoured. The sensation dwarfed the many moments of self-release before and shattered the expectations of how much better it would be to the time with Garen. All of this and she hadn't reached the main part of it all.

The vehement slurping and licking from the Barbarian King were joined by the pair of digits that found their home within Akali's pussy as he pulled his own tongue out and savored the flavor of her arousal better. "So young…so sexy. This generation has the sweetest taste." He complimented. "Sixteen years old, and you have the taste of a ripe fruit. Even better the second time."

Akali was so overwhelmed with the pleasure from his touch that had she not kept such a tight leash on her body from years of training under Shen, she would have cum more times than she could count. However, she had to sustain herself for the best part. She had to hold off her orgasm until he finally impaled himself onto her. She had to be a good girl, because good girls are allowed to cum.

 _I-I wanna be a good girl…!_ She thought.

Tryndamere seeing her restrain herself so desperately from climaxing, grinned before he pulled his fingers out her core, placing the soaked digits to his tongue and tasting the juice of the young Kinkou once more. He was ready to burst, his cock threatening to shred his boxers with the way they tented his underwear. He placed himself between the ninja's legs standing upright before pulling his boxers down to his mid-thigh. His swollen member sprung free from its confines to land on her navel with a thud. He slowly pushed himself back and forward along the inner skin to tease her.

"What are you?" he asked one last time as his left hand moved his head to her core, rubbing along the slit and gathering as much essence for lubrication as possible. Akali was so confused to how to answer that she repeated herself once more.

"I am your bad little slut!" she mewled, biting down on her lip as the massive cock was within her sight. Her toes curled in the heels she had on still, and her hands attempted to claw at the desk she was laid across.

"Wrong." He said plainly, which scared Akali much more than she had expected. "You are my good girl. And good girls get rewards."

With that Tryndamere pressed his head into her snatch, sheathing himself tightly between her moist and anxious walls. Akali let out a long moan as the enormous cock invaded her small pussy in one fast shot. Her ability to hold her orgasm was shattered and her voice matched her climax as she wailed into the air. The warrior wasted no second or held any mercy as he began his assault to her nethers. The base of his cock disappeared each time his thrusted, and he could plainly feel his head violently punching the deepest wall she had. He grunted loudly as his lust was being quenched with each thrust. Leaning forward, he raised the lower half of the ninja off the desk and buried his face back into the crook of her neck, his mouth capturing her skin once more as his hips moved.

"G-gods yes! Fuck me!" she pleaded as the rampant slapping of skin met their vocal volumes within the office. Tryndamere could feel the burning desire that built inside the ninja below him in the excess fluid that dripped onto the surface of the desk. He had never before felt this level of raw and fervid pleasure. The first time was something new to him, and for the most part he was out of his conscious ability to truly savor it. This time was pure for him. He knew what he was doing, he knew that there were no limits or any reason to hold himself back. Nothing to silence his ocean of arousal from reaming the teenage ninja nurse underneath him.

"Fucking…tight…pussy!" he growled into her neck before lifting his head and landing his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss. Their lips met for a second before it became a mere dance between their tongues in the air. The two shared moans with each other as their tongues rampaged against each other. Akali cupped both sides of his face tenderly, savoring the rugged feel of his beard against her digits and his hair cascading down against hers. Their lips locked again and she took the liberty to throw her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his upper back.

There was something so primal about the position they held that enticed their minds to go blank and allow their bodies to act at will. Tryndamere's leg sat atop the desk to angle his hips for a deeper thrust into the ninja, while Akali's legs coiled around the waist of the warrior to desperately hold him within her. Each second they kissed, each thrust that he made and each moan that she released was another chord of reason and restraint being plucked until broken. Eventually the rest of the world faded into darkness between them, the only thing they could fathom physically and mentally was the euphoria of fucking each other.

Minutes passed of their fervent moans and harsh skin contact before they could feel their sexes desperate for release. Tryndamere thrusted harder into her pussy, and his nails clawed into the skin of Akali's perky ass from below. Akali's legs tightened, her ankles locked around his sides and her hands clenching into his back enough for her nails to draw blood. Not a word was said between them, but nothing needed to be said as they understood subconsciously how they wanted to meet their peaks. Raw, deep and very, very messy.

And with one strong thrust, that criteria was easily met.

Tryndamere could physically feel his spunk flow from the base of his cock into his head, shooting glutinous amounts of seed as deep as possible into the nurse until her walls could contain no more and it escaped her folds. Akali's vision went white as her body seized up from her continuous waves of climax rolling in her. She could barely contain her bodily fluids from escaping her, the sudden faucet of fluids mingling and escaping her with Tryndamere's to pool on the desk and drip to the carpeted floor. She would normally care for the liquid staining the fabric, but her thoughts were on the world shattering pleasure she felt, and the desire for more.

As they both panted, parting their lips and leaving a trail of saliva to fall to their sweaty bodies, the only thing they could think of is to restart and resume their fucking. Tryndamere spared not a word as he picked Akali up from the table and kicked the hanging denim jeans he wore off his legs. He walked over to the library on the left side of the room, slamming her back into the rows of books and pumping his hips again into the sopping cunt enveloping his cock. Akali cried out as the hard wood that struck her back and ass only added to the wave of pleasure that she was feeling, and enticed her to start returning her hips to his as he pistoned into her pussy.

"F-fuck…I want your cum…I want it, I want it, I want it….!" She mewled as she tilted her head back against the top shelf.

"You want me to fuck you…?" he breathed, gritting his teeth tightly as her pussy tightened harder on his cock. "You want me to fuck you like the slut you are?"

"Yes! Harder! Faster! Please!" she begged. She had never felt such unaltered need for someone to savagely violate her, to use and abuse her pussy and body. She had never felt such an unerring want for another person.

"You want to steal the husband of someone else and have them fill you to the brim?" he continued, his tantalizing insults like nectar to her ears.

"Yes! Fuck me and fill me!" she continued, meeting the harsher and faster thrusts of the warrior with her own. At some point she felt one of her red heels slip off her foot, but she could care less about her clothes.

Tryndamere slowed his pumps to a snails pace suddenly, the sound of Akali's heady moans the only thing audible within the office. "Then beg for it more. Beg for me to breed this fucking bitch." He growled.

"Breed me…Breed me like the bitch I am!" she demanded, a growl rolling in her own voice as she met his threatening glare with her own. Tryndamere needed no more encouragement as his hips went into (MAXIMUM) overdrive. The books on the shelves shook violently until they began to fall to the floor. Within seconds the shelves previously filled to the brim in reading content was bare save a few dozen that fell to their fronts or backs instead of to the floor, and those that fell beneath them were met with drops of arousal that excreted from their connection.

"What are you?" Tryndamere snarled.

"I am a good girl!" Akali returned, her voice cracking and raspy from her throat going dry with her heavy panting.

"No. You are my _bitch_ now," He concluded before burying himself once again into her core as far as possible. He growled as another load of his seed joined the first, some of it seeping deeper into her womb. "And I am going to take my sweet time fucking my little bitch. In every way I fucking can."

Akali's world blurred as she lost her sense of rationale. Orgasm after orgasm racked her body with the savage thrusting and constant filling of Tryndamere's seed. She had not a moment to react when she felt her body moved from the bookshelf to the couch cushions until her face met the soft and plush surface. She looked back at Tryndamere with a level of lust no sane human could create.

Tryndamere pulled his boxers off his legs completely and tossed them away, no longer caring about anything besides putting his cock inside or on the teen before him. He peered to her plump and exposed ass, making a single smack of his hand against the taut flesh before gripping the cheeks and diving his tongue into the sopping pussy before him. Akali mewled into the cushion of the sofa, her eyes rolling up as her pussy was once again devoured. Between the tongue that seemed to never stop moving and the teeth that decided to chew on her exposed love bud, It took very little time for another orgasm to strike her, this time her fluids squirting from her pussy into the awaiting and greedy mouth of the warrior. He gulped down the nectar that drained from her body like water from an oasis in the harshest desert, not caring to savor it more than consuming it.

She screamed louder when his tongue left her folds to stuff her pucker, his fingers taking their place and pumping with reckless abandon while he ate her rectum. She could hear his desperate breathing and feel the rapid pace of his exhales within the valley of her ass cheeks.

"Oh, fuck me harder…! I want your dick!" she squealed as the coiling muscle within her rectum enticed her to crave his cock inside her ass. The Barbarian King was happy to oblige to her request as his tongue slipped from her rectum to be replaced by his massive head. The warrior began to rut into the pucker of the ninja nurse, his hips slapping hard into her ass. He held a solid grip to her hips to keep her steady from his sheathing, and he sat on one knee to keep his entry at an angle for deeper thrusting.

Tryndamere thoroughly enjoyed bottoming out the anus of the ninja, even more so with her pleas and cries of euphoria mixing with the skin slapping. The soaked white stockings that covered her legs gave him an idea subconsciously, and with surprising control, he managed to pull the remaining red heel from her foot and take the sock off from her left leg. Akali didn't seem to care that her attire was being ruined, and neither did Tryndamere about his own.

Tryndamere grabbed the wrists of the ninja before coiling the long stocking around them and tying a tight knot that kept the appendages bending behind her back in reverse prayer. He used one of her forearms as a handle and pulled her upper body off the cushion by tugging her by the hair, keeping the angle so that she would naturally fall back into his thrusts. Her voice was no longer muffled by the cushion of the seat, and she made it audibly clear with her fervent moaning how blissful being fucked in the ass felt. The thickness of his cock was akin to being split in two by a metal pole, but the pain was muted in comparison to the pleasure.

Moments of skin slapping against skin and heady cries passed before Tryndamere released his hold onto her hair and arms and came within her rectum, exiting the abused anus halfway through his climax and coating her ass cheeks in white. Akali had already came from the rough treatment, and her quivering pussy that seemed to enjoy leaking her arousal everywhere and staining whatever it could was a clear indication to it. She had lost count how many times she came, her mind blanking out between her eighth and eleventh.

Tryndamere fell back onto the sofa's armrest, panting as his muscles took a moment to recover from overuse. His cock was still rock hard and standing tall, the shaft coated in silvery white fluid that he could only distinguish as the product of their orgasms. Akali looked back to see the warrior resting his body and sat herself up before turning to him. She dropped forward with her hands still tied to her back until her face was buried into the crotch of the Avarosan. Without a word or hesitation, she stuck her tongue out and began licking away at the sheen of sexual fluid that covered his cock. The taste of her juices along with his viscous spunk was intoxicating for her, and her eyes went hazy as she trued her best to get the entire cock into her mouth to fully taste the organ.

Tryndamere, seeing her effort in sucking him off and cleaning the fluid from his cock, directed his head to her mouth and raised her by the hair until she could fall and have his dick stuff her throat. Using the tied point of her ponytail, Trynd guided her needy mouth back and forth on his erection, relishing the sounds of her greedy slurping and gagging on his dick as he allowed her to fuck her mouth with his cock shamelessly. He tilted his head back as the rest of his body went lax against the armrest, his moans and hisses of pleasure filling the room.

"I…I'm going to make sure the only thing you can taste for weeks is my cum." He announced, earning a whine from the Ionian at his cock. "Before that, I'm going to break in my new bitch's jaw."

With that, Tryndamere got a hold in both hands on Akali's head his fingers curling and locking into her hair, before his hips began thrusting upward. His head punched into her throat repeatedly as he reamed her mouth. She choked and gagged on the massive cock that invaded her orifice, the girth of it restricting her windpipe and preventing oxygen from entering her body. Several seconds of her lack of air left her head dizzy, and it wasn't until he pulled her off his cock for a second to breath that her eyes returned their focus. Tryndamere smirked as her gaze to him was so full of desire he could have mistaken her pupils for hearts.

Akali panted as the air she was deprived of for several seconds filled her lungs. Her legs bent up into the air as her ass did, almost begging him to return the glorious cock she had stuffed in her mouth back to her soaked cunt. However, she felt a rising thirst from her taste buds scream at her, demanding that she drink his seed. Her eyes went to the head that seemed to look at her angrily and her tongue stuck out to like the tip's slit. Drops of pre-cum met her taste buds, further enticing her need to consume his orgasm.

"You look hungry…" Tryndamere mentioned. Akali furiously nodded her head as she knew he implied to feed her his jizz. "Do you want my cock that badly?"

"Y-yes…" she said hoarsely, her normally smooth voice shattered from the abuse to her windpipe and throat.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want your cock…I want your cock…" she chanted.

"Do you want my spunk down your slutty throat?" he asked in a low tone. She nodded fervently. "I can't hear you."

"I-I want it d-down my throat…." She answered.

"What do you want down your throat?" he asked.

"I want your spunk down my throat…" she corrected. "I want you to cum down my slutty throat and feed me your seed…! I want you to fuck me until I can't stand!" He hummed in amusement at her submissive statement before dropping her head to his dick and letting her bob herself ferociously up and down on his shaft. The band that held her ponytail in place popped from the rough treatment and the savagely disheveled hair of the ninja, letting the long black locks flow on her back and shoulders.

He groaned as the pleasure of her small mouth and succulent lips on his erection returned. With incredible enthusiasm, the ninja nurse urged the warriors dick to shoot yet another heavy load of seed into her awaiting mouth. She rolled her eyes into her skull as the taste of his raw and fresh semen filled her esophagus until there was little room left for her to breathe, forcing her to pull away from the head and let the remainder of his orgasm coat her face. Some of the smaller spurts fell to her breasts, coating her teats in white. She panted as she lapped away at the goblets that seeped from the tip. Tryndamere glared at the nurse who pressed her face against his still hard cock, her expression of intoxication both infuriating him and arousing him. Her eyes were nothing but a lust-drunk haze, and her focus shifted between his expression and the sweltering meat that pressed into her face and covered her right eye.

"Come here…" he growled as he gripped her hair tightly and pulled her up to his lips in another sloppy kiss. Had it not been for his addiction to her tongue and the sweet bubblegum flavor of her lip gloss, he would have had second ideas of kissing her so vehemently with the taste of his seed on her mouth. But he stopped caring about anything besides fucking Akali until both of them passed out or were so drained, their fluids stopped excreting. It was obvious neither cared if anyone saw or heard them fucking, as the only thoughts they had were of their respective bodies being pleased completely, and the painful itch that seemed to plague their bodies and minds was satiated.

Time seemed to turn to a blur as the two continued their savage rutting with one another in all manners and positions, their number of climaxes between each other becoming lost in the heat. After Tryndamere untied the ninja's wrists of her stocking, she tackled him back to the sofa before straddling his waist and stuffing herself with his cock. She rode him hotly for several minutes until he burst into her core again and again before she switched from her pussy to her anus in one motion, continuing to ride him until that too was filled with seed. Standing off his cock and letting the fluids drip onto her legs, Tryndamere got up from his spot and tackled her this time, shoving her against the surface of the coffee table and stuffing her cunt with his dick again and again. The magazines and décor that rested on the surface previously was soiled beyond salvage before they upturned the table so he could fuck her into the floor.

Nearly two and a half hours passed since he filled her on the floor, the midday sunlight falling to the horizon and the sky dimming to night. Tryndamere picked the Kinkou nurse up bridal style before moving back to the desk and laying her over the surface, her loose hair splaying across the surface. He crawled over her and sheathed himself into her moist core again, rutting into her until yet another few loads of his seemingly endless supply of stamina and semen entered her. They lost care for the pristine mahogany surface becoming soiled with their sweat, saliva and cum, and the papers and materials previously on the already jumbled mess either stuck itself to the surface with their fluids as glue or fell to the floor.

Getting off the table, Tryndamere was pushed back into the desk chair behind the surface. Akali straddled his hips once more before riding him savagely into the cushion, his dick popping out every so often as she literally bounced on his lap with his dick sliding in and out of her. As she came on his cock again and again, he filled her pussy until the lips could bear no more before simply coating her skin in pearls of white. Neither was tired or satisfied, so the Avarosan merely picked her up once more before pressing her face and chest first into the glass window that was the opposite wall of the entrance. He stuffed his still rock-hard cock into her ass, bottoming out her pucker and refilling it with seed as the fluid that coated her body and face smeared on the glass pane. Her hand print and cheek print, coated in white and silver was all that was left on the surface until Tryndamere spun Akali around and squished himself against her body, fucking her red and abused pussy while the cum within her ass dripped onto the glass as well.

Another load filled her, coating the floor below them before Tryndamere decided to return her to the now empty library of books. He shoved her face first into the shelf before sliding his dick between her inner thighs until the head poked out from the other end. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled them over her head and began thrusting into her legs, using the sweat and cum that lubricated her skin as a way to smoothly fuck her. The head of his cock continued to grind against the love bud of Akali's pussy, and when he shot another few ropes of seed onto the shelf at her legs she slid forward mid orgasm and impaled herself on his shaft, letting the remainder of it join what was already within her. He takes a greedy lick of her sweat and seed covered skin on her back, scouring the slick muscle over the dragon tattoo that she had on her spine.

Tryndamere's strength in his arms gave way and dropped the ninja to the floor on her knees. Akali turned her head and, finding her face back at level with his member, stuffed her mouth with the shaft until her throat was once again filled to overflow with his jizz. Tryndamere in turn grabs her by the throat and tosses Akali to the floor behind the desk before jumping onto her and raising her leg. Impaling himself into her core once again, he repeatedly sheathes himself while his mouth took a taste of her leg and foot before pulling out to unleash his final load onto her body and face, his strength completely drained from him and his cock finally softening after hours of ruthless fucking.

The silence of the room is interrupted by the heady moan of the ninja nurse as she clamors over the spread body of the warrior and locked her lips passionately with his. Her core is literally dripping in seed, her last climax being the last one she needed to finally sate her desire to fuck the Avarosan king. While their fucking held little moments of their lips being apart from one another or away from each other's skin, she could distinguish this one as the sweetest and most rewarding one out of them all.

Akali broke her lips away from him slowly, silently relishing the relieving tension that sat between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Their breathing was labored and dry, their heart beats hammering like drums to their ribcages and their muscles sore and tight from misuse. The Kinkou ninja runs her tongue on the jaw of the barbarian, savoring the taste of his sweat through his beard before nipping at his earlobe and licking inside.

"That…that was divine…" he breathed, unable to stop the ninja of her teasing but glad that he was so far drained of lust that the normally tantalizing feeling of his ear being prodded didn't spur his arousal. At this point, he could barely move his head to even see the rest of his body, but judging from the lack of feeling it had, he deduced that he was completely done.

Akali stopped herself from further licking inside his ear before lying her head to his shoulder and closing her eyes. She giggled as the compliment from the warrior reached her. "I doubt even gods have fucked that hard." She returned, earning a chuckle from him. The two laid there in silence as the post-coital recovery began, Tryndamere facing the ceiling and Akali laid on top of him with her eyes shut. With their desire gorged, he was left to finally think.

"…what happens now?" he asked simply.

"Well…your physical examination, by my experience was a flying colors success." She answered, sitting up to look at him.

"Is that the excuse?" he returned with a smirk. She shrugged.

"Maybe it was something off with you and we needed some extra time to address it." She added. "I'm doing my job as a nurse to help my patients.

"And your office?" he asked looking around the room to see the place quite literally destroyed. "Also, I highly doubt people haven't heard all the screaming and moaning we had."

"For one, not my office. Two, rarely anyone shows to this floor. This floor is designated for the Kinkou order members only. Considering I and Kennen are the only ones here today and Shen is in Ionia in a mission with the Captain of the Ionian Guard, I doubt anyone knows what happened here."

"Well, whose office is it?"

"That's a good question, Barbarian King." A familiar monotone voice boomed from the door of the office, drawing the attention of Tryndamere and Akali. The two sat up weakly to check the source, only to meet gazes with the Eye of Twilight himself. "Let me give you a hint." Shen added before picking up the small desk label and presenting his name and title to them.

Akali paled as she had not realized the Kinkou leader was to be back so soon. "S-sensei! You have returned from your mission! C-can I assume it was a success?" she said meekly, covering her breasts with one hand and her womanhood with the other. Shen glared daggers at her.

"Luckily for you, my disciple, it is not finished _yet._ I returned because I needed something out of my office and my associate doctor Kennen informed me that my young disciple was missing from duty since noon today. I still have to go back and capture the bandits within the Kimamaro Mountain pass. Which, as you know, does not take long for someone like me." Shen answered.

"B-but of course, Sensei! Nothing is hard for the Eye of Twilight!" she complimented. Shen crossed his arms as he glared at the nurse.

"Nothing but deciding the appropriate punishment for his disciple for bringing a non-Kinkou champion into a designated area, utilizing his personal supply of Leni Lotus extract as an aphrodisiac and his room without permission, and having intercourse fervent enough to turn the room into an example of a volatile wind elemental leaving the room in destructive wake." He retorted before picking up the magazine coated in Tryndamere's dried cum. "For starters, I'd appreciate you cleaning my office before I return and sanitizing every article you two have touched."

Akali perked at the light punishment given immediately. "O-of course! I will get to it immediate-"

"And then every room, restroom and hallway within the hospital." Shen added. Akali's upbeat expression fell fast. "Afterwards…I'd say three days of level four training is acceptable." Her shoulders slumped as her face fell. "…And for good measure, you are adhering to all paperwork for every case that comes into this hospital for a month. I will think about what else when I get back to my cleaned office in three days. Probably sanitizing the medical equipment needle by needle."

At this point, Akali was prepared to fall out in tears. Shen looked to the Barbarian King, his glowing eyes shifting to a soft hue as he read his expression. "Tryndamere, while I do not doubt that you came under the pretense of taking your examination today, I will say that you should have resisted my disciple's advances."

Tryndamere scratched the back of his head guiltily. "Yeah…Sorry about that, Shen. If you need me to help with anything, I am willing to provide."

To this, Shen's mask moved into what Tryndamere and Akali could assume a smile. "Good. You will be taking care of my disciple." He returned. Both looked to him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry?" they said simultaneously.

"Oh, it is simple really. You have made claim to her as a barbarian and she has accepted. What my disciple chooses with her life is out of my control. I can only teach her how to live it. Once she is finished with her training as a ninja and adequately can sustain herself in three years from outside my bounds, she is yours to do as you want." He explained. "I advise, however, discussing your new…ahem, 'good girl'…with your spouse to avoid conflict. If Kennen's word is true from what he heard, you are going to need to."

Neither could adequately create a response to the open acceptance of the Kinkou leader for their relationship. Shen was quite fine with that, as he didn't want to discuss their personal matters. He said little else before he walked over to his desk besides them and opened the top drawer, pulling out a single stone from the cabinet.

"And now that I have my runestone so the Institute may contact me while I am absent, I bid you two farewell." Shen concluded before making a hand sign. His body was soon enveloped in purple lights before a bright light washed over him and he disappeared from the room, leaving the two by themselves.

"…Well…Was that his blessing? I can't tell with him anything really-oomph?!" Tryndamere began before he was shoved to the floor by the lips of the Fist of Shadow. She parted herself after a second and peered down to him.

"Am I a good girl now?" she asked sultrily, her bottom lip being caught between her teeth. Tryndamere laughed lightly before cupping her cheek.

"No. you are _my_ good girl." He returned before his lips was locked with hers once more. They made out for a few more seconds before Akali hummed curiously. She pulled away from the warrior and looked at him with a mixture of inquiry and concern.

"How did he know about the good girl thing…?" she asked Tryndamere. He opened his mouth to reply but didn't say anything before he widened his eyes. Akali mimicked his expression immediately as she understood what he was thinking. "You don't think…he heard all of that…for _that long_?"

Tryndamere could only groan as his head fell back to the floor. "Gods dammit, I was just peeped on for literal hours by the most wooden plank champion in the league to be fucking one of the younger champions." He groaned. "At least he doesn't gossip."

Akali paled. "…Kennen does." She added. Only thing Tryndamere could do was slam his hand into his face in defeat.


End file.
